


Будни и праздники

by ishvaria



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Просто случайно выхваченные из жизни дни
Relationships: François Arnaud/Holliday Grainger





	1. Chapter 1

***

_Ноябрь 2019 – вторая половина марта 2020_

Я не специально, честное слово… просто вынесло, одно потянуло за собой другое… и вот я уже любуюсь моей ненаглядной в компании этого ее Гарика на какой-то вечеринке после благотворительных чтений или чего-то подобного, куда он ее таскает при каждой возможности. Я помню… помню, что все это с моей же подачи… и это – слабое утешение. Герми выглядит утомленной, я знаю это ее выражение вежливого внимания, когда она себя заставляет, потому что того требуют обстоятельства и элементарные правила приличия, да и она просто не может иначе… Из тех десяти лет, что мы вместе, половина ли наберется, что мы действительно провели вместе… Вся эта наша история с географией… 

_Ключ проворачивается в замке как-то по-особенному громко в звенящей тишине дома… Летние сумерки, плавно переходящие в летнюю же ночь, дают немного света… вполне достаточно, чтобы не напугать ее…_

_\- Я думал, твой Гарик более галантен… - даю знать о себе, появляясь в дверном проеме, - а он опять просто запихнул тебя в такси?_

_\- Не мой… и Гарика сегодня не было… - словно продолжая, отвечает она, - Люк… и его жена… малыш оставался с няней._

_\- А ты тогда зачем пошла? – присев на стул интересуюсь я, - Не говори…_

_\- Не пропадать же билетам! – самый бессмысленный из поводов, на мой взгляд, но Герми его не разделяет, - Фильм был… занимательным…_

_\- И Люк с его дылдой тебя очень веселили… - подвожу итог, - на правах родни._

_\- Они и есть – родня, милый… - проходя мимо, она проводит ладонью по щеке, - Я рада, что ты – приехал…_

_\- Что и это все? – вслед ей изображаю возмущение, - Никаких шумных восторгов по этому поводу?_

_\- Ты же уже здесь… - на ходу снимая туфли и сбрасывая пиджак на диван, отзывается она. Футболка на ней с надписью «_ _LOVE_ _MORE_ _» из моей коллекции вызывает у меня прилив умиления. – Расстегни… - просит она, и я не отказываю себе в удовольствии провести ладонью от плеча по спине у основания шеи, находя и приподнимая тонкую цепочку… серебряное колесико выскакивает у нее из пальцев, пока я разбираюсь с застежкой._

_\- И что бы ты делала без меня, Холл… - ворчливым тоном сетую я, почти позабыв о предмете нашего разногласия._

_\- Несомненно – пропала бы… - выдыхает она, развернувшись и оказываясь лицом к лицу в моих руках… обняв меня, Холли привстает на цыпочки, дотягиваясь… почти дотягиваясь… я ей намеренно не помогаю… почти дотягиваясь до губ, - Здравствуй, пират моей жизни!_

_Не выдержав, склоняюсь навстречу, тут же пропадая в ее откровенно-затягивающих мягких и податливых губах… улетучивается все… оставляя только бурлящую радость и шум к голове… Чуть приподняв, медленно кружу, объективно потерявшись во времени и пространстве, так и не оторвавшись от нее…_

_\- А куда ты Симошу дел, чудовище? – без перехода спрашивает Герми, вызывая у меня приступ веселья. Поставив ее на пол, смеюсь, - Ну куда я его мог деть – на кухне на своем месте лежит… лежал… - исправляюсь, поскольку заслышавший собственное имя пес, степенно приплелся в комнату. Тут же бросив меня, Герми опускается с ним рядом, воркуя ему какие-то нежности… Симоша тут же бухается на бок и на спину, подставляя живот, чем умиляет мою Герм еще больше… Ревниво хмыкнув, сажусь на диван, - А мне брюшко почесать, значит, нет желающих… ладно! Не надо было тебе из Бостона подарочек везти…_

_\- Ты – мой лучший подарок, - снизу-вверх глядя, отзывается она, улыбка озаряет глаза, - а за то, что не отдаешь то, что привез – пожалеешь…_

_\- Угрожаешь?_

_\- Ну что ты… - поднявшись, Герми останавливается в опасной близости, чувствую тонкий ее аромат, - если бы это была угроза… то тогда бы… - без ложной скромности она распускает свои шаловливые ручки, заставляя меня тихо шипеть сквозь зубы, - ты это несомненно понял бы, милый… - чмокнув мою ямку на подбородке, договаривает, - А это так – ласка…_

_\- Страшно представить, какая ты в гневе… - потирая зудящее не по делу причинное место, успеваю перехватить ее руку, - но если ты думаешь, что вот так подразнишься и хвостом вильнешь… динамщица моя… - дернув, привлекаю к себе, - Заблуждаешься,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _! – в ее глазах пляшут те же бесята, пока она свободной рукой наощупь расстегивает мой ремень…_

_\- Да, ты определенно соскучился, пират моей жизни… - умудрятся еще и нечто связное вставить моя Будурочка, отзываясь на мои совершенно непристойные поцелуи… Мы летим в пропасть со оглушающей скоростью и обоим на это…_

_Громко ржать начинаю первым, случайно бросив взгляд на Симона, который с видом утомленного мученика устраивается на низкой софе под окнами. На секунду вообразив, какими мы ему кажемся – я со спущенными штанами, взъерошенная Герми тоже в крайне расхристанном виде… и мне становится смешно._

_\- Что? – чуть отодвинувшись, она на меня смотрит… внимательно так…_

_\- Ничего, Холл… - отсмеявшись, натягиваю джинсы, - Симон настрой сбил…_

_\- Тем, что смотрел на нас? – у нее замечательно выходит истинно британская невозмутимость… не дождавшись от меня ответа, она улыбается, - Это что-то новое, милый… раньше тебя мало что смущало…_

_\- Старею, Холл… - вернувшись на диван, что почти что прямо за нами, протягиваю руку, а когда она принимает ее, притягиваю к себе на колени, - Хочется побыть старым женатиком… улечься со своей лучшей половиной в одну постель, и не виртуально в обнимку со Скайпом, а – на самом деле._

_\- Тебе хочется со мной спать? – двусмысленность в ее исполнении звучит так, как надо… Широко улыбаюсь, зарываясь ей в затылок, - О, да! Еще как – хочется! – и очень к месту припоминаю старую пошлую фразочку из не менее старой и пошлой, но очень смешной комедии, - Я тебя сначала всю оближу… а потом так оттрахаю, что у тебя мозги вытекут!_

_\- Как романтично, дорогой… - не остается в долгу она, - и – когда начнем?_

… история с географией, длящаяся вот уже скоро десять лет… Это – возраст, наверное, о себе напоминает… а может, мне просто хочется, чтобы она всегда была на расстоянии взгляда… трудно сказать… еще труднее объяснить. И я знаю, что Гарик и Люк – родня… и что все это – сказочки для желающих красивых историй, выгодные всем сторонам-участникам… И я сам стоял у истоков… потому и ревновать не должен… И сам бы я вряд ли бы повел Герми на показы недели Высокой моды… и благотворительных декламаций ей бы не устроил… Скорее – ныл бы тут ей про свои съемки с Лили Тэйлор, мастер-класс в почти что-альма-матер и просто проходу бы не давал… И что бы это была за жизнь…

_\- Замечательная была бы жизнь, милый… - с тихим вздохом отзывается Холли на мою длинную тираду о том, что стоит сделать народонаселению в Штатах, адресованную очередным не касающимся меня дуростям с Твиттера._

_\- Это был сарказм? – перевожу взгляд с экрана телефона на нее, лежащую рядом._

_\- Нет, ну что ты… - запрокинув голову, чтобы лучше меня видеть, она улыбается, - я не смеюсь над тем, что тебе кажется важным… хотя и никак тебя не касается…_

_\- Аполитичная ты моя… - она привстает, удерживая мой взгляд и, перевернувшись на живот, опускает подбородок на сложенные у меня на груди руки, - Это не так, Ферн… и ты это знаешь… Все, что касается тебя… меня… все… - не закончив, просто одним коротким движением обозначая – нас… - Но вот это… - постучав пальчиком по темному экрану мобильника, качает головой, - вся эта пена… Мне страшно, Ферн… страшно, что случится что-то… и непременно тогда, когда и ты, и я будем – в разных океанах, милый… и тогда…_

_-_ _Ma_ _petit_ _…_ _ma_ _belle_ _… - как всегда, в минуты тревоги перехожу на родной французский, - тогда я осушу моря-океаны и пророю к тебе подземный ход! Душа моя, послушай – все это… - киваю на телефон, - пустые глупости, возможность для всех спустить лишний пар, чтобы не срывало крышечку… - ловлю ее слабую улыбку, - Так проще дебилами рулить…_

_\- К коим себя ты, конечно, не относишь, дорогой? – коварная моя… - Иначе зачем вообще все это отслеживать…_

_\- Почитаешь себя – самой умной? – лихо перевернувшись, оказываюсь сверху, нависая над ней. Притихнув, Герми долго смотрит мне прямо в глаза, прежде чем ответить, - Нет… ну что ты, милый, я же во всем этом мало что понимаю… А потому и судить не берусь… - и помолчав, добавляет, - Ты едешь в свои Альпы?_

_\- Элегантно так съехала с темы, да, Герм? – перекатившись назад на спину, тупо пялюсь в потолок, пытаясь сообразить, какое сегодня число._

_\- Разве не вышло? – спрашивает она вполне себе невинным тоном._

_\- Не очень… - не сдаю позиции, - зачем мне туда переться, если я хочу провести праздники с тобой…_

_\- Я буду работать… - вновь устроив голову у меня на груди, отвечает она, - все праздники, думаю…_

_\- Не смешно, Холл… что, даже в Рождество?_

_\- Ну… скорее всего на денек остановимся… - явно недоговаривая чего-то, - а новогодняя ночь вообще – не считается, это дело каждого, как ее проводить._

_\- Ты собираешься спать, я так понимаю… - перебиваю ее, - и не хочешь, чтобы тебе мешали…_

_\- Нет… - поймав мою руку, Герми водит пальчиком по раскрытой ладони, - я не хочу, чтобы ты потом пожалел, что не поехал…_

_\- Или – что поехал, - откликаюсь я, - Есть вариант проще – тут все рядом, на денек-другой накануне праздников могу слетать… чтобы отметиться…_

_\- А если мы… ну, съемочная группа, уже едем? – звучит она не совсем уверенно, - похоже, у нас будет съемка на Маврикии…_

_\- Где-где? – я склоняюсь над ней, ловя смеющийся взгляд, - эй, я тоже хочу в этот ваш сериал!_

_\- Раньше надо было! – она толкает меня в лоб ладошкой, - Да мы туда тоже на денек-другой, как только схлынет волна праздничных туристов, в Страйке есть сцены из медового месяца… ну вот и…_

_\- Значит, сама собираешься туда, где море и солнце, а меня – в горы на лыжах отправляешь… Злая ты…_

_\- Ты же сам! – подскакивает Холли, - Ты же сам меня уже который месяц пытаешься уговорить! Тебе же этого хочется… съезди, я не против…_

_\- Зато я – против тебя на Маврикии… тем более, в чье-то там компании… Тома, насколько понимаю, там не будет?_

_\- Что, ему ты меня доверяешь, как Гарику? – язвит моя ненаглядная, сгребя ее в охапку, прижимаю к себе, - Я никому не доверяю… но мирюсь… стараюсь, по крайней мере…_

_\- Знаю, милый… - ладонью касаясь моей щеки, негромко отзывается Холли, - скольких усилий это тебе стоит… - поймав ее взгляд, молчу в ответ, просто рассматривая ее. Мне не так часто удается это сделать… даже если мы по разные стороны экрана – вглядеться не всегда вспоминаешь. Вглядеться и задуматься… задержать миг, что ускользает… прожить его – это и есть счастье. Почувствовав перемену, Холли вопросительно приподнимает брови, качнув головой в ответ, прижимаю ее к себе…_

_\- Ты со мной… я счастлив…_

… жизнь, похожая на качели – туда-сюда, высоко-низко, съемки-простои, встречи-разлуки, вместе и врозь… Предместья Лондона, Монреаль, пригороды Ванкувера, снова Лондон, окрестности Нью-Йорка… Мы – актеры и привыкли к тому, что сегодня мы здесь, а завтра можем оказаться – где угодно. Наверное, странно, когда все это кажется вполне нормальным и не знаешь – как вообще может быть иначе. И тем дороже мгновения тишины…

_Бруклинская квартира встречает отчетливым запустением и в то же время – ее присутствием-отсутствием… Квартира пустует с конца лета, практически… мой недельный визит сюда между Монреалем и Лондоном не в счет… И хоть живем мы тут от случая к случаю, но я отчетливо ощущаю присутствие_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _во всем… ее запах… Стянув покрывало, утыкаюсь лицом в ее подушку – мне ужасно не хватает ее! И лучше не думать о том, что сейчас она где-то на съемках и…_

_\- Ты – гадкий, знаешь? – несется из планшета с открытым Скайпом, - И не показывайся мне на глаза, не хочу тебя видеть!_

_\- И за что ты подвергаешь меня такому остракизму, бессердечная ты моя? – вопрошаю, глядя в потолок_

_\- А то ты сам не знаешь! – слышу в ответ. Перевернувшись на живот, дотягиваюсь до планшета, по-прежнему не появляясь в поле ее видимости._

_\- И за какой это из моих недавних косяков… - тяну я, - просто теряюсь в догадках… намекнешь, моя козочка?_

_\- Твой Инстаграм, чудовище!_

_\- А вот ты о чем! – заглянув сверху в планшет, натыкаюсь на ее укоризненный взгляд, - Что?_

_\- Ты невозможен, Франц…_

_\- Но ты же улыбнулась…_

_\- Я ужаснулась…_

_\- Верно… - беру планшет, вновь падая на подушки, - но потом все-таки улыбнулась… я тебя знаю, Холл…_

_\- Пошляк… - выносит она вердикт, плохо скрывая улыбку. Потом вглядывается пристальнее в экран перед ней, - Устал?_

_\- Немного… но это – хорошо… - потянувшись, начинаю пересказывать новости минувших дней и ближайшие планы… - Ну вот, за декабрь перед Рождеством эту поделку покажут, с нас – пара интервью для раскрутки, ролики там всякие… и – можешь мною располагать до начала января._

_\- Ну да… - отзывается она. Теперь моя очередь вглядываться, - Что-то не слышу энтузиазма… Съемки без выходных?_

_\- С разъездами… - с облегчением объясняет Холли, - и места самые разные…_

_\- То есть, мне нужно самому найти, чем заняться на праздники, так? – вполне серьезно уточняю, - Нет, ты скажи, Холл…_

_\- Ну, Ферн… давай не так об этом… ты же приедешь все равно?_

_\- Конечно, приеду… - без обиняков откликаюсь, - жди меня каждый день…_

… как затишье между… как солнечные дни в череде дождливого лета… Если приглядеться, то их набирается на целую жизнь. Жизнь вдвоем, когда работа в планах или уже в воспоминаниях… когда думаешь не как актер, а как муж, которому нужно жену накормить и развеселить, потому что иначе она станет капризной мегерой… когда знаешь – ты не один и лучшее, что могло случится, рядом с тобой…

Гарик по-прежнему пялится на меня с монитора, стоя или сидя рядом с моей Холли. Осторожно сворачиваю окно, чтобы не раздолбать ноут, мне он еще как бы пригодится. Все нормально… ну или непременно будет, когда перестану сходить с ума… ведь до того дошло, что вижу ее за окном под мокрым снегом, расплачивающуюся с такси… И Симон в тот же миг срывается к двери…

\- Холли… - распахнув пошире, затаскиваю ее – мокрую и несчастную, вовнутрь, - Холли! Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Сделала все, что Гарику обещала… - отвечает она, отчетливо стуча зубами, - съемки тоже закончились… возьми, пожалуйста… - отдает мне в руки влажный шарф, - Учитывая все то, что творится… боялась не улететь… вроде обошлось.

\- Иди ко мне! – привлекаю ее к себе, стараясь согреть, - Тебя трясет, идем!

\- Это нервное… - зуб на зуб у нее точно не попадает, - просто весь полет на взводе и здесь…

Усадив ее на диван, укутываю в плед и заставляю Симона улечься рядом… сам же опускаюсь на колени, расстегивая и стягивая с нее сапоги.

\- Вот так… лежать, Симон… грей нашу Герми, чудовище! Сейчас чай принесу…

\- Чай – это прекрасно… - с непередаваемыми британскими интонациями тихо вздыхает она, вызывая у меня улыбку.

\- Грейся и рассказывай…


	2. Chapter 2

***

_Ноябрь 2019 – вторая половина марта 2020_

Зима выдалась долгой…не могу вспомнить – все как одна сплошная череда дней и лиц… круговерть. Почему-то этот сезон Страйка идет труднее… дело не в роли или сценарии, в общей атмосфере… Том нервничает, у него спектакли параллельно в городе, графики состыковать не всегда получается, а накладки выводят из себя. В такой обстановке сложно работать, еще сложнее – пытаться не замечать…

_Телефон звонит одновременно с вызовом на площадку, но я слишком раздосадована, чтобы сосредоточиться на роли._

_\- Да! – рявкаю в трубку._

_\- Ого…_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _в гневе… - его нарочито-бодрый тон меня раздражает, - пока ты никого не там не прибила… что хочешь на ужин? – выдыхаю, чувствуя, как напряжение отпускает…_

_\- Тебя…_

_\- Хм-м-м… - тянет он, - отличный выбор… и под каким соусом?_

_\- Да ну тебя, Франц! – в дверях торчит ассистент, - Не могу больше говорить… перезвоню, хорошо? – прерываю звонок, хотя он что-то и отвечает… но я уже не слушаю, стараясь вспомнить разницу между собой и Робин разлива нового сезона…_

_\- Том уже уехал… - сообщает мне один из режиссеров, - так что давай пройдемся по тем сценам, что еще не закрыли… - снова выдыхаю, на этот раз досадуя на саму себя, что не отбилась от дополнительного съемочного графика. Ведь могла бы сейчас уже домой ехать, но эта моя извечная вежливость, когда неудобно отказать в просьбе._

_\- А на баржу мы когда пойдем? – вспоминаю последовательность сцен съемки, - Дня через два?_

_\- В конце недели, скорее всего, - отвечают мне, - чтобы назад не торопиться._

_\- То есть, на все выходные… - отчетливо упавшим голосом подвожу итог, группа дружно смеется… Все верно, никто точно не знает – как, когда и на сколько… можно только прикинуть, каким долгим будет процесс…_

_\- Холли, у тебя какие-то другие планы были? – вопрос, заданный подобным тоном, сомнений не оставляет, я лишь качаю головой, мысленно прощаясь с мечтами отоспаться на этих выходных. – Вот и хорошо… а теперь – за работу! Давай вон с той отметки… как раз дождь начинается, очень хорошо будет, если ты под него попадешь!_

_Время близится к полуночи, когда мы все-таки заканчиваем. Сижу перед зеркалом, почти равнодушно рассматривая потекший под дождем и софитами грим._

_\- Все не так плохо… - выходя из темноты, Франц появляется в зеркале за моей спиной… честно говоря, сердце немного ушло в пятки… но разумные доводы явно проигрывают расшатанным нервам. Всхлипнув, сжимаю дрожащие губы, не отводя глаз от отражения. Попытка удержаться от рыданий срабатывает наоборот, прорывая плотину… Плачу навзрыд, то и дело ловя в зеркале некрасиво перекошенное гримасой собственное лицо. Он молчит. Не утешает. Только обойдя меня, опускается на колени, прижимая к себе… уткнувшись ему в плечо – плачу, сама четко не зная, то ли от облегчения, то ли от нервов и расстройства._

_Когда всхлипы становятся реже, по звучанию напоминая икоту, Франц отстраняется, заглядывая мне в лицо, - Ну как? Все выплакала или пара ведер еще осталась? – вытирая большими пальцами следы слез на щеках, продолжает, - Рубашка – вот теперь вся мокрая, как домой-то поеду…_

_Не отвечая, смотрю на него, зная, что перед ним – опухшие от слез глаза, покрасневший нос и полная раздрызганность… -_ _Ma_ _Hoix_ _… - от нежности в голосе у меня снова начинают дрожать губы._

_Не выдержав, Франц подхватывает меня на руки, вместе со мной перебираясь на диванчик. Обхватив его шею руками, пытаюсь что-то объяснить, выходит сбивчиво, - Это ничего…я сейчас… оно пройдет… от неожиданности… ты и вдруг… я растерялась…_

_\- Так этот водопад еще и в мою честь! – ухмыляется Франц, не выпуская меня из рук, - Тогда прости, душа моя, вряд ли смогу соответствовать… - уловив мою слабую улыбку, кивает сам себе, - Сейчас серьезно, Холл… тебе нужна передышка. Ты же – как струна, сразу и звенишь, того и гляди порвешься. Уедем? На пару дней, только ты и я…_

_\- А как же… - все уткнувшись ему в плечо, говорю невнятно, - эти твои Альпы… да и съемки…_

_\- К черту их! – резковато отзывается он, - Альпы никуда не провалятся, да и съемки… отработают пока сцены без тебя… Ты глянь на себя, Герм… ты сгоришь, а я тут после этого устрою всем Ватерлоо…_

_\- Спасибо, милый, но лучше оставить эти мосты несожженными… - вздохнув, отстраняюсь, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. – Они могут понадобиться нам обоим. Ты прав… надо как-то выдохнуть… еще не знаю – как…_

_\- Я же уже здесь… - вновь привлекая меня к себе, отзывается он, - разберемся…_

… не замечать того, что вокруг, просто невозможно, живем ведь не в вакууме. А жизнь вносит в уже выстроенные и даже пережитые планы свои коррективы, отодвигая, а то и вовсе меняя все на ходу. Если хочешь насмешить бога… это мой Ферн делает вид, что почти атеист и верит так... по привычке, чем сердцем. Все мы – так, наверное… кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Актеры – племя суеверное, свои приметы, свои ритуалы… своя религия…

_\- Герми, ты мне нужна! Приедешь? – спросонья не сразу понимаю, о чем мой ненаглядный вообще._

_\- Куда… зачем? Что-то случилось?_

_\- Ко мне. Сюда в Лос-Анджелес… - он очень методичен в ответах, - потому что хочу тебя – здесь. Нет, ничего… просто ты должна приехать! Я билет тебе заказал!_

_\- Постой, Франц… - сажусь в кровати, не включая свет, - приехать в Лос-Анджелес… как ты это себе представляешь? Сейчас в конце года… да мне же в Италию скоро…_

_\- Ладно, значит не приедешь… - ему кажется, что он говорит ровным тоном. Звучит же как у капризного ребенка, которому игрушку не купили, но напомнили, что он уже большой мальчик._

_\- Ферн…_

_\- Нет-нет, нормально все! – тут же пускается в попытки меня и себя убедить он, - Я просто так спросил, потому что соскучился очень… Ладно… у тебя там поздно совсем, спи еще… днем созвонимся… - отключается он быстрее, чем успеваю что-то возразить… Франц уехал на пару недель попробовать что-то найти в плане работы там… но пака что ничего лучше каких-то халтурок в потертом маскарадном костюме у него не наблюдалось. Он очень неуверенный у меня... неуверенный в себе, в собственных возможностях. Да… надо ехать…_

_Он встречает в аэропорту и, глядя на него, слегка впадаю в ступор – от неожиданности, пожалуй…_

_\- Ты… зачем это… - беспомощно оглядываю его ультра-короткий ежик на голове, где еще ночью в Скайпе было достаточно волос._

_\- А ну их! Надоело! – с явным наслаждением проводя ладонью по тому что осталось, отзывается он, - Это неважно, Герм… ты – прилетела! – обняв меня, приподнимает на полом, - ты – здесь!_

_\- На пару дней всего… - на всякий случай сразу предупреждаю, - А теперь, возьми мой чемодан и расскажи, что происходит…_

_\- Да ничего не происходит! – перехватывая чемодан у меня и рук, с явной досадой отвечает он, - футболят меня… без внятных причин… Похоже, моя Герм была права… - остановившись, он сверкает в меня горькой улыбкой, - я – бездарен!_

_\- Ты несешь чушь, а я тебя слушаю! – взяв его под руку, увлекаю за собой._

_\- Несу я твой чемодан,_ _ma_ _belle_ _, - практически нормальным тоном отвечает он, - а что касается… ничем иным я прикрыться не могу…_

_\- Господи боже, ты как будто впервые на пробы ходишь! Один-два…ну даже пять-шесть отказов это не тенденция и не конец света…_

_\- Да? А больше двадцати и все по невнятным причинам – не хочешь? – забросив чемодан на заднее сиденье, Франц со злостью хлопает дверцами арендованной машинки, сперва усаживая меня, потом сам садясь за руль, - Ты права – одно-два… даже с десяток… это мелочи, рабочий процесс… и я не зацикливаюсь, правда… Но в последнее время мне даже перестали объяснять отказы общими фразами… и агенты молчат… Я не знаю, Холл!_

_\- Так… - размеры всей катастрофы я еще не оценила, но причины и следствия вполне ясны… как и его эксперименты, - где твой телефон?_

_\- Вот… - достав мобильник, держит на ладони, - тебе зачем?_

_\- Затем! – забрав его, выключаю и убираю к себе в сумку, - Я – здесь, а больше тебе звонить некому! Теперь – где ты остановился?_

_\- В пансионате… - аккуратно отвечает он._

_\- В мотеле? – ужас в моем голосе его веселит, - Ладно… поехали, где-то вещи все равно надо положить…_

_\- Нет, там уютно… тебе понравится, - Франц выруливает на подъездную дорожку, въезжая под вывеску… Тут и впрямь уютно и тихо, прибрежно-пляжный район, но в противоположном от Венеция-бич направлении, так что нет ни толп туристов, ни местных отдыхающих… коттеджи-номера с собственным крошечным кусочком пляжа, цветы в вазонах…_

_\- Я сейчас… - безошибочно угадываю дверь ванной, прикрывая ее за собой. Нервный срыв, приступ паники – называть это можно как угодно, мой Франц как и большинство Раков нуждаются в поддержке… без нее они хиреют и впадают в уныние и неуверенность, обернуться которые могут черт знает чем… Его бритье головы – это еще цветочки… Нужно забрать его домой, иначе он тут совсем свихнется…_

_\- Герми, будешь чай с пироженками, я вчера ночью сделал… твои любимые… - несется из комнаты… ой-ё, еще и за готовку принялся… ну точно – пора домой._

_\- Милый… - выхожу из ванной, вытирая руки, - а покажи мне город…_

_\- Хочешь на Холмы и Бульвар Сансет… - усмешка выходит кривоватой, - конечно, устроим…_

_\- Нет… ты не понял… - подхожу ближе, так чтобы он мог обнять и притянуть меня к себе, чем он тут же и пользуется, - покажи мне свой Лос-Анджелес…_

_Это началось еще в Будапеште… три года съемок не проходят даром, поездки по Европе в перерывах между… Мы были везде… и везде мы дарили друг другу города, как драгоценные жемчужины, проходя только нам близкими и дорогими местами и маршрутами… с радостью разделяя это таинство друг друга… понимая или улавливая ценность того или иного места с полувзгляда…_

_\- Я подарю тебе Лос-Анджелес,_ _ma_ _petit_ _! – зарываясь лицом в мои руки, с физически-ощутимым облегчением отзывается он…_

_\- Или – меня ему… - тихонько откликаюсь…_

… религия, что временами дает сбои… Мы верим – словам, что о нас говорят, верим тому, что пишут… плохому и хорошему, но первому – больше. И все мы мнительны и зависим от мнения чужих и посторонних нам людей. И сколько ни уговаривай себя, что все это – пустое… нет-нет, да и ловишь себя на дурных мыслях. Оттого и стараюсь держаться подальше от камер и соц.сетей, всяких мероприятий, не связанных напрямую с моими премьерами. Другое дело, что – выходит не всегда…

_\- Ты же любишь высокую моду… - легко ввинчиваясь в толпу, ощущая себя здесь среди своих, Гарик разглагольствует, пользуясь моим обычным потерянным состоянием, когда вокруг столько камер. Сжавшись внутри в сплошной нервный комок, пытаюсь повторять про себя мантру, что обычно помогает, но слова не идут…_

_\- Высокую моду любишь ты… - воспользовавшись передышкой, пока рассаживаемся прямо напротив низкого подиума, нахожусь с ответом, - или, скорее любишь ты тех, кто эту моду демонстрирует…_

_\- Моделей любят все… - фыркает он, - и не только моделей… любая мало-мальски привлекательная барышня около двадцати, что крутит перед нами попкой, заслуживает внимания… - замечая выражение моего лица, Гарик громко смеется, - Моя наивная девочка, не думаешь же ты, что твой лягушатник проводит ночи напролет в обнимку с твоим портретом и своей рукой? – приобняв меня за плечи, он продолжает доверительным тоном, - А даже если и так, то сподвигаешь его на подобные подвиги отнюдь не ты… Ну не монах же он, в конце концов!_

_\- До чего ты гадкий, Гарик!_

_\- Говорю, как есть, а ты похоже, до сих пор веришь в сказки… - оценивая, а то и приветствуя некоторых из моделек, что бродят перед нами, рассуждает он, - Если мне нравится смотреть на все это, не значит, что я с ними со всеми пересплю… хотя и славная вышла бы оргия!_

_\- Ты распространяешь собственные домыслы на всех, - не сдаю позиций, - но…_

_\- Не говори, что твой – не такой! – перебивает меня Гарик, - нет в нас ничего выдающегося…_

_\- Может ты и прав… - не хочу продолжать неприятный мне разговор, - не буду спорить, потому что не вижу причин. Мы здесь – из-за твоих увлечений… - оставив его в компании полной энтузиазма поклонницы, отхожу туда, где потише, набирая Франца… - Скажи мне что-нибудь…_

_\- Плохо слышно… Герми, это ты? – у него на заднем плане играет музыка и кто-то явно орет в микрофон. – Герми, я не слышу, подожди…_

_Мне становится невыносимо… нет, конечно, наш десятилетний стаж – он ведь только на бумаге и ждать от Франца целибата в мыслях просто смешно… Но на то и существует здравый смысл, чтобы не распускаться. Конечно, случаются и форс-мажоры и тут уже все решает случай… тогда лучше не знать, наверное…_

_\- Я тебя огорчил своими теориями? – Гарик поднимается навстречу, с легкостью отодвинув вполне дружелюбно настроенную модельку._

_\- Нет… - заставляю себя улыбнуться, - просто устала от шума и суеты, ты же знаешь… посади меня в такси, пожалуйста._

_\- Я отвезу… - вызывается он, качаю головой, - Не надо таких жертв, вызови такси и я уеду. А то вон твоя барышня найдет себе другую компанию._

_\- Ну и бог с ней… другую подцеплю… - рассеянно отзывается он, набирая заказ в телефоне, - Они меня все равно с Люком путают…_

_Телефон звонит всю дорогу до дома… пока я открываю входную дверь, ставлю чайник, переодеваюсь… я знаю, Франц – волнуется и раздражен, я испортила ему вечер… а ну и пусть! Мстительно улыбаюсь, отсекая очередной звонок – мне не хочется с ним ссориться, а если отвечу, то – непременно… Знаю – сама придумала, сама обиделась… да и не на него я досадую… в нем я уверена также, как уверена в самой себе… но больно оттого, что большинство непременно согласились бы с Гариком… Забравшись с ногами под одеяло, набираю его через Скайп._

_\- Ну слава богу! У тебя что-то с телефоном? – мотаю головой, не отвечая просто смотрю на него, - Никак не мог дозвониться… то не проходил звонок, то сбрасывало… Что, Холл?_

_\- Ничего… - стараясь, чтобы он не заметил моего плаксивого настроения, улыбаюсь, - все хорошо…_

_\- Я вижу… - он медлит, с пристрастием меня обозревая, - как показ, повеселилась?_

_\- Как и ты… - ухожу от ответа, - был в караоке-баре?_

_\- Да, сегодня не работали, вот и решили немного сбросить напряжение… подурачились…_

_\- Само собой, для этого караоке и нужен… Ты прости, Франц, но я очень устала…_

_\- Убью Гарика за то, чем он так тебя расстроил! – в сердцах произносит он, - Вот как только увижу…_

_\- Гарик ни при чем… - все-таки втягиваюсь в разговор, - просто я… не бери в голову, это мои заморочки... – он долго молчит, разглядывая меня, словно хочет и сквозь экран мои мысли прочитать. После в исконно-французской манере пожимает плечами, - Хорошо, не буду… Чем бы вы там с Гариком на показе ни занимались, выглядишь утомленной…_

_\- У нас тут уже третий час ночи… - перебиваю его, - и я плохо соображаю, ты знаешь, как на меня действует толпа и вспышки…_

_\- Все, закончили… отправляйся спать, днем договорим… - благодарно кивнув, прерываю связь… сна нет, потому что вздрючилась и сама себя накрутила. И ему ничего не сказала… может и правда попытаться уснуть, чтобы все глупости в голове заспать… может быть…_

_Будит меня неясное чувство, словно открылась и закрылась входная дверь… совсем еще не проснувшись, взглядываю на часы – что-то около восьми утра… со стоном рухнув назад в подушку, стараюсь устроиться, чтобы доспать… но тревога не отступает – слышатся шаги…_

_\- Гарика теперь точно убью! – волна облегчения, что накатывает на меня, кажется осязаемой и ощутимой на вкус, - Хотя бы за то, что эту ночь я не спал… - как был, в пальто, шарфе, не снимая ботинок, Франц падает на кровать поверх одеяла, с бесцеремонностью права собственника сгребая и притягивая к себе, - Что ты там себе напридумывала, Холл?_

_Не отвечаю, просто крепче обнимаю свой вдруг ставший немыслимой реальностью сон… он не настаивает, прижимая меня к себе… Мгновенную перемену в нас обоих улавливаю по его чуть сбившемуся дыханию и сердцу, что колотится прямо у меня под рукой. Подняв голову с его груди, натыкаюсь на его взгляд… читая в нем отражение своего собственного. Слова не нужны, они – лишние сейчас. Тянусь к нему губами, заставляя всем телом ощутить – меня, такую как есть, в постели ранним утром… Кажется, какое-то время выдержка ему все-таки не изменяет, и я то и дело встречаю его пристальный взгляд, меняя дислокацию и пытаясь разобраться в его шмотках… Но сила воли сдает позиции и чертыхнувшись, он переворачивается вместе со мной, оказываясь сверху, - Не двигайся! – тут же встает, не отпуская моего взгляда, избавляется от одежды, возвращаясь ко мне…_

_Нежность – почти забытое слово, что так и норовят чем-нибудь заменить, но – зачем, если все именно так... Нежность… нет едва сдерживаемой страсти, дрожащих от нетерпения рук, пуговиц, разлетающихся по полу… есть только мы – вдвоем… мой Ферн и я, его Остролист… его Холл…_

  * _Ma_ _Hoix_ _… - шепчет он где-то между короткими ласковыми поцелуями, коими покрывает лицо, шею, грудь… - Душа моя…_



_Все происходит тихо и медленно, мы никуда не спешим и время будто притормаживает, не решаясь нарушать очарование момента. Тягучие ласки, легкие касания, небрежные жесты и наше неторопливое движение в унисон – все ведет к почти незаметной кульминации… Беря его лицо в ладони, ловлю с поволокой взгляд и перестав двигаться сама, прошу, - Замри… пожалуйста… если можешь…_

_-_ … _Mon_ _ange_ _avec_ _des_ _cornes_ _… - сквозь зубы шепчет Ферн, послушно замирая во мне и надо мной. Я чувствую это и он – тоже… это наше с ним общее… одно на двоих._

_\- Я люблю тебя… - глядя прямо, растворяясь в его глазах, говорю вслух то, о чем так часто думаю, - люблю… - по его телу пробегает дрожь, выдержка сдает позиции и я нагоняю его в одно-два рефлекторных движения, ощущая его повсюду – снаружи, внутри, в сердце, в мыслях и чувствах… Лбом прислонившись к моему плечу, он пережидает волны удовольствия, что словно отлив или уходящая гроза, отдаются эхом… Обняв меня и немного сменив положение, чтобы удобно было обоим, Франц целует меня в висок, - Теперь расскажешь или мне Гарика пытать?_

_\- Никого пытать не надо, тем более Гарика, он тут ни при чем… - сама удивляюсь, как у меня вышла такая длинная фраза при том раздрае, что сейчас в голове. – Он просто высказался по случаю… а я уже выводы сделала. Давай забудем…_

_\- Как я могу забыть то, чего не знаю… - продолжая дразнить меня, он говорит, почти касаясь кожи, а его рука тем временем спускается ниже… - а то, что ты – отнекиваешься, да еще и его выгораживаешь… наводит на дурные мысли._

_\- Франц! – пытаюсь повернуться, но оказываюсь зажатой его телом и его рукой, - Тихо-тихо… не дергайся,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _… - пальцы безошибочно находят искомое и я теряю мысль… - Вот так… а теперь – говори, Холл, что ты там не хотела мне сказать…_

_\- Просто я… - задохнувшись от того, что именно он там внизу делает, не сразу нахожусь со словами, - … не хочу быть… не хочу… боги, Ферн!_

_\- Я за него… - откликается он, крайне собой и тем, как все происходит, довольный, - слушаю,_ _ma_ _petit_ _, продолжай… ты не хочешь…_

_Собравшись, перехватываю его ладонь, заставляя остановиться, - Не хочу прослыть дурой среди тебя…_

_\- Этого не случилось бы, даже если бы было так… - совсем другим тоном отвечает он, разворачивая меня к себе, - Все, ты достаточно напугала меня, Холл… давай начистоту…_

_Молчу, пытаясь намотать редкие волосы у него на груди на палец, но искушение поделиться, чтобы он и впрямь посмеялся надо мной и моими глупостями, слишком велико, - Гарик высказал очень свежую мысль о том, что все мужчины способны думать лишь об одном, особенно, когда видят перед собой хорошенькую девушку… - замолкаю, чувствуя, что запутала его еще больше._

_\- И перед вами в этом время модели дефилировали? – уточняет Франц._

_Киваю, - именно… не в этом дело… Он сказал, что и ты… как все… - сама слышу, как неуверенно звучу, - и я подумала…_

_\- Что я хочу переспать с каждой, кого вижу? – перебивает он, - И все усугубляется тем, что я не прихожу к тебе под бок еженощно, значит и напряжение надо как-то сбрасывать… - в его голосе злое веселье, - Нет, я его точно прибью!_

_\- Больше ничего не скажешь? – он долго смотрит, прежде чем ответить, - Что бы ты хотела услышать,_ _ma_ _belle_ _? Что ни одна подобная мысль никогда в жизни не залетала в мою буйную голову? – молча качаю головой, - Верно… потому что ты знаешь, что это не так… и ты знаешь, что в чем-то несомненно, твой препротивнейший Гарик прав… - внезапно замолчав, Франц с плохо скрываемым ликованием произносит, - Ты ревнуешь, Холл?!_

_\- Господи боже! – выдыхаю, пряча лицо в ладонях, - А как ты думаешь? Я – обычная женщина, Франц… и набитая комплексами по самую маковку к тому же! Если бы я верила хотя бы половине того, что о тебе пишут…_

_\- Не так уж и много… - вклинивается он, но я не даю сказать, - Мне хватает! А если еще вспомнить про твоих однокашников, среди которых тоже почему-то преимущественно женский пол…_

_\- Я не говорил, что был монахом до того, как… - бубнит он под мою тираду, стоит мне умолкнуть, он берет меня за руки, - мы даже говорили об этом… я – общительный, не спорю… Обычный мужик, Холл… что в состоянии контролировать свои мысли и порывы… К тому же… - склонясь ко мне, он заглядывает в глаза, - все это было – до тебя…_

_\- Период Холлидей… - невольно фыркаю, - и чем же он характерен?_

_\- Ты всех затмила… - просто отвечает он, - не вижу никого, кроме тебя… - и уже немного дурачась, - Куда ни взгляну – там ты!_

_\- Глупый! – толкнув его в лоб ладошкой, стараюсь за смешком скрыть смущение и удовольствие от того, что все-таки получила то, на что и не надеялась._

_\- Эй! – мгновенно перехватив руку, Франц снова надо мной нависает, стараясь выглядеть грозным, что проблематично в разворошенной недавним сексом постели уже не ранним утром, - так просто не отделаешься… Раз ты у нас теперь член клуба ревнивцев – жду полный поминутный отчет о проведенном с Гариком вечере… Что ты смеешься,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _, я – серьезно!_

… выходит всегда не так, как хотелось бы. Скрытая паника, что бурлит в разговорах и пересудах, скупые новости, которых стараюсь избегать, коллеги, жаждущие ими поделиться… И как бы я ни была разумна, это все равно действует и нет-нет, да и поймаешь себя на жутких мыслях… Последние дни февраля и начало марта… наши разговоры сквозь экран как хождение по тонкому льду, лишь бы не оступиться и не провалиться… улыбка кажется приклеенной уже не только мне. А ощущение неминуемого и скорого хаоса не оставляет особого выбора… только убедиться, что у родителей все нормально и можно ловить самолет до Монреаля… потому что он – дома…

_\- Ты – дома, милый? – сбросив куртку и ботинки, прохожу в комнату, заставая практически идиллическую картинку – мой Ферн и Симоша спят на диване, используя друг в друга в качестве подушки… Симоша тихонько ворчит в качестве приветствия и шевелит ушами и хвостом, но не встает, потому что Франц действительно спит, обняв своего лохматого друга… Присев перед ними, тихонько глажу подскуливающего Симошу, - Привет, мой милый… да, хозяин тобой пользуется наглым образом, да? – Симон так и норовит меня лизнуть в лицо, я же пытаюсь увернуться и нащупать сумку, где лежит телефон… - Ах, черт! В коридоре оставила! Симош, не двигайся…_

_\- Ничего-ничего… - едва шевеля губами, бормочет Франц, так и не просыпаясь, - мы сейчас пойдем, Симон, подожди… я встану…_

_Приложив палец к губам, оглядываюсь – его вездесущий Поляроид лежит на низком столике неподалеку, - что скажешь, Симон? По мне – так выбор у нас небогатый… - еле дотянувшись, вооружаюсь этим чудо-агрегатом, - еще бы знать, куда тут жать…_

_\- Там сбоку есть такая большая плоская пимпочка красного цвета… - на этот раз Франц звучит очень даже бодро, - ты ее нажми и птичка вылетит…_

_\- Обещаешь? – присев назад, ловлю их обоих в объектив, Симон слегка ерзает и Франц не меняя позы, торопит, - Непременно… жми уже давай, Холл, ноги затекли!_

_Аппарат делает «щелк!» и выдает традиционно-влажный кусочек картона, помахав им для проформы, откладываю – проявиться и подсохнуть. Симон уже вертится у меня между ног, подпрыгивая… Дотянувшись, Франц ухватывает мою руку, притягивая к себе, - Очередной компромат…_

_\- У тебя его в разы больше… - улыбаюсь в ответ, - я же не возражаю, когда ты им еще и в сети делишься…_

_\- Это чем это? – возмущенно сопит он, - Ничего не выкладывал из личных архивов!_

_\- Да? А ты в том красном гондоне на окраине? Я ту фотку сразу в россыпи разглядела!_

_\- Так тебя же на том снимке нет, - парирует он, - вы там вообще под официальную фотосессию с Гариком работали, я просто мимо пробегал, какие вопросы?_

_\- Конечно, снова – Гарик… - я закатываю глаза._

_\- Конечно… блондинчики-статисты всегда в моде… Ай! И за что ты меня лупишь, бессердечная ты моя! – перехватив мои руки, он быстро сводит мое сопротивление на нет, - Еще раз и ты пожалеешь, Герм…_

_\- Да? – не унимаюсь, - и что же ты мне сделаешь, пират моей жизни, чего уже не сделал?_

_\- Ребенка? – полушутливым тоном выдвигает предположение он. Эта тема, всплывающая уже далеко не первый раз за этот год, вызывает у меня чувство вины… и не потому, что я – такая-разэтакая, не хочу уважить своего мужчину, которому загорелось стать отцом… нет, не в моем нежелании дело. Уловив мои умонастроения, Франц кривится, делая вид, что просто неудачно пошутил. – Прости, полгода еще не вышло… забыл._

_Он тянется за сигаретами явно пытаясь занять руки и найти повод сменить тему._

_\- Нет, ничего… все правильно… - отзываюсь, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровнее, - сколько можно мне отделываться общими фразами и не вполне внятными причинами… в конце концов, нужно тебе все объяснить… - вытащив уже прикуренную сигарету из его пальцев, нервно и глубоко затягиваюсь, отходя к окну._

_\- Объяснить – что? – переменившись в лице, Франц останавливается позади, - Холли…_

_\- Мы живем странной жизнью… со стороны особенно непонятной вот уже десять лет…_

_\- Плюс-минус, - пытается разрядить обстановку он, - не будем вдаваться в детали…_

_\- Франц, пожалуйста… - обращаюсь к его отражению в окне, - мне и без того трудно… - он демонстрирует жестами, что рот закрыл и ключ выкинул. Затянувшись и выпустив дым, продолжаю, - Мы десять лет вместе, пусть и нерегулярно, но неужели ты думаешь, что… У нас уже был ребенок, Франц…_

_\- И ты… - он умолкает, недоговорив, но в общем-то нам обоим ясно, что он имеет ввиду. Затянувшись еще раз, отвечаю снова его отражению, - Нет, все само рассосалось… и, честно говоря, это было облегчением…_

_Ну вот – сказала… то, о чем несколько лет молчала и уводила разговор, потому что ему не надо знать то, что ему знать – не надо. Встав рядом, так что его отражение теперь не в поле моего зрения, он спрашивает, - Когда?_

_\- Ты был в Каннах с Бешенными… - ответы на эти вопросы я репетировала, - потом приехал в нашу старую лондонскую квартиру, помнишь?_

_\- Срок был небольшим? – повернувшись ко мне, он пытливо смотрит на мой, надеюсь, бесстрастный профиль. – Ты выглядела уставшей и расстроенной, но не…_

_\- Не так, как ты себе представляешь женщину после выкидыша? – мне становится смешно и неловко, - Я сама узнала обо всем этом случайно, заглянула к врачу из-за… Не буду загружать тебя подробностями… Все произошло незаметно и случайно, и так же незаметно и кончилось…_

_\- И с тех пор ты – контролируешь процесс… - раздавив окурок, он за плечи разворачивает меня к себе, - … всегда?_

_\- Да… - как-то совсем тихо отвечаю я._

_\- А если перестанешь? – все тем же требовательным тоном, будто имеет право – требовать, спрашивает он… Мне остается только пожать плечами, я и впрямь не знаю – что будет…_

_\- Холл! – выдыхает Франц, неожиданно резко прижимая меня к себе…_

… у дома, который едва виден сквозь завесу мокрого снега, что сопровождает меня от самого аэропорта. Благодарю всех богов, которым молилась весь полет – чтобы выпустили, не развернули, приняли и пропустили – за то, что придержали этот парад до приземления. Мокрый липкий снег, кажется, проникает всюду и, пока расплачиваюсь с такси и тяну за собой ставший отчего-то совсем неподъемным чемодан, меня всю засыпает эта сырость… Крыльцо дома уже передо мной и я даже слышу гавканье Симона, когда еще и оступившись в сумерках, едва удерживаю равновесие…

\- Холли! – несется из распахнутой настежь двери одновременно с бодрым приветствием Симона и я, наконец, с несказанным облегчением отдаю себя в его руки…

Пока Франц стягивает с меня влажный шарф, сырой от снега пуховик, что-то спрашивает… отвечаю когда невпопад, когда – просто бессмысленными фразами, не очень отчетливо представляя, о чем он. Усталость и что-то сродни апатии наваливается как-то сразу, стоит ему усадить меня на диван, стянуть сапоги, укутать в плед и Симона рядом водрузить – для тепла… веки становятся такими тяжелыми, что их совсем не хочется поднимать. Мне уютно и покойно… за последние несколько дней нервотрепки я такого не ощущала… У меня еще кажется достает сил, чтобы откликнуться на его предложение о чае вполне доброжелательным, - Чай – просто превосходно, милый… - после чего я окончательно сползаю в сон…


	3. Chapter 3

***

_Последняя декада марта 2020 – по настоящее время…_

… - Скажи, пожалуйста, Герм… - с очевидным удовольствием наблюдаю, как она уютно гнездится в разворошенной за ночь нашими совместными усилиями постели, - планируешь сегодня вставать? – она отрицательно качается головой, улыбаясь при этом так, что хочется потрепать ее за щечки. Позволив себе еще немного полюбоваться открывающейся с моей выгодной позиции картинкой, ложусь поверх одеяла рядом с ней.

\- Это что за демарш? – слегка вынырнув из кокона, в который превратила одеяло и подушки, Холли поворачивается ко мне.

\- Раз ты намереваешься провести день здесь… - подперев голову рукой, устраиваюсь удобнее, удерживая ее в поле зрения, - то мне-то какой резон тогда отсюда вылезать…

\- Должен же кто-то из нас выпустить Симона… завтрак приготовить… - тянет она. Обняв ее вместе с одеялом, отвечаю, - Если диета из голой любви тебя все-таки не устроит, мы тебя и раскулачим, хомячок мой… чем ты там ночами хрумкаешь… - она визжит и выворачивается, пока я пытаюсь ее из постели все-таки выковырять.

\- Ферн… пусти… нет! Пусти, говорю тебе! – в пылу борьбы Герми заезжает мне почти что в глаз, довольно чувствительно. Зашипев, перекатываюсь на спину, рефлекторно прикрываясь ладонью… - Ой! Прости-прости-прости! – тут же всполашивается она, - очень больно? Дай посмотреть… да убери же руки, Франц!

\- Поцелуй и все пройдет… - избавившись от вполне закономерных искр из глаз, удерживаю ее рядом…

\- Ишь… скорый какой… - легонько дуя на мои несущественные повреждения отзывается она, - синяка не останется… скорее всего… - Холли бормочет еще что-то, придирчиво разглядывая меня. Смотрю в близкое… очень близкое сейчас лицо и не могу насмотреться… чуть прикушенная губа… немного, совсем малость нахмуренный лоб… тонкая едва заметная складочка между бровями… ее взгляд минует мой, потому что она все еще пытается рассмотреть, что там у меня с бровью после ее меткого попадания… но вот мой пристальный взгляд замечает ее подсознание – быстрый взгляд мне в глаза… и после – уже вернувшись, словно отражение моего собственного…

\- Ну как – жить буду? – негромко вопрошаю я, склонившись, Холли легко целует пострадавшую мою бровь, - Будешь… долго и счастливо…

\- Только с тобой! – не отпускаю ее от себя, - А если фингал все-таки проявится…

\- То кто на тебя здесь, кроме меня, смотрит, милый! – перебивает моя ненаглядная, перелезая через меня, встает с кровати. - И ты все-таки поднял меня на ноги…

\- На том стоим! – бодро рапортую, не предпринимая попыток следовать ее примеру, - ты там чаек поставь пока…

\- Чаек, значит! – швырнув в меня думочкой, которую успешно ловлю на лету, Холли на ходу замечает, - ну ладно… - лежу, лениво размышляя о том, чем мне это может грозить…

*

… карандаш вообще осыпается и спустя сколько-то лет уже и прочитать написанное будет трудновато… а с другой стороны – ну кто это будет пытаться читать годы спустя! А колпачок от ручки, как оказалось, имеет вкус… и весьма знакомый… похоже, это у меня со школы. Пробегаю глазами текст, продираясь сквозь отнюдь не каллиграфический почерк моего суженого – вот зачем, спрашивается, он это все в тетрадке, да еще и карандашом черкает, когда можно – руками и на компе… И мне все легче было бы…

\- Чего делаешь? – предмет моих не слишком лицеприятных грез явно бездельем мается, - Может, помочь чего…

\- А и помоги, ласковый мой… - чуть повернувшись в его сторону, отзываюсь, - мне тут одной твои вирши разгребать не с руки… с автором-то оно быстрее пойдет…

\- Ну… не с автором… - Франц делает вид, что скромничает, - я так сказать – проводник, пытаюсь им быть… - вернувшись к столу за очками, он садится рядом, - что, так плохо?

\- Нет, милый… - так и не выплюнув колпачок ручки изо рта, отвечаю невнятно, - не так, чтобы очень… немного подправим твои обороты, упростим сложносочиненное, сделаем общую структуру чуть легче, чтобы не так громоздко выглядело в целом…

\- Ты же читала ее вместе со мной! – тут же встречает Франц, - И как ты предлагаешь – упростить? Там же все… ну, буквально – все нужно в фильм тащить!

\- В этом случае ты не найдешь того, кто просто подумает о том, чтобы в это вот вложиться… - позволив тетрадке с его каракулями закрыться и соскользнуть с колен на диван, поворачиваюсь к нему, - Ферн, милый…

\- Я за него… - буркает он, глядя на меня, - Дай сюда эту гадость! – вытянув колпачок у меня изо рта, аккуратно откладывает его в сторону, - Как маленькая… вечно что-нибудь тянешь в рот…

\- А вот и не-е-ет… - позволяю себе немного покапризничать, пока Франц обнимает меня, вытягивая из-за спины чашку с орешками в глазури и выразительно демонстрируя мне, - что?

\- Что-что… кусочничать не надо, вот что! Скоро уже обедать будем…

\- Ты прямо как моя мама! – смеясь, обнимаю его за шею, - а что у нас сегодня в меню?

\- А чего бы тебе хотелось? – дразнится он, - Ладно-ладно, никаких особых изысков… у меня банально закончилась фантазия…

\- Мне и не нужно… - тихонько отзываюсь, просто чувствуя его рядом, - Достаточно пары-тройки перемен блюд и все! 

\- Хулиганка! …

*

… конец марта, а по ощущениям – середина февраля… Потуже затягиваю шарф, подмигиваю терпеливо ждущему у двери Симону, - Сейчас идем, друг… - тот вопросительно тявкает мне вслед, потому что направляюсь я в противоположную от входной двери сторону, - Герм, ну ты скоро там? Сколько можно свитер надевать, тебя ж все равно никто на улице не увидит… мы же никуда со двора не пойдем… Герми!

\- А может… - откликается моя Будурочка, в явной задумчивости рассматривая объемный свитер, что так и лежит на спинке кресла, - … может, вы – без меня, мальчики?

\- Нет, ну как – без тебя-то? – содрав свитер с кресла, опускаюсь перед ней, заставляя поднять руки, - Без тебя – совсем никак… - повторяю, просовывая сперва одну ее руку в рукав, потом – другую в другой, - ну вот – вид приятный и аккуратный…

Она фыркает, - Да уж… пойду за сумочкой… она все еще в чемодане…

\- Да к чему она тебе… - говорю уже вслед, - все равно ведь…

\- Если меня никто не видит, не значит – что надо забыть о правилах приличия… - Холли возвращается с подкрашенными губами и даже кажется подведенными глазами, - к тому же, у меня тут маски и перчатки…

\- Но мы же – только во двор, пса выгулять! – завожу привычную уже за пару недель пластинку, - А ты собираешься, как в космос!

\- Сам виноват, душа моя… - привстав на цыпочки и чмокнув меня в нос, Холли критическим взором обозревает воронье гнездо, что у меня на голове, - Тебя надо помыть… и не мешало бы слегка уложить…

\- С первым – даже спорить не буду, - безнаказанно пользуясь ситуацией, привлекаю ее к себе, - а вот со вторым… - цокаю языком, качая головой, - обломаешься, моя радость… хотя… - вернув ей чмок в нос, не спешу отпускать, - … если ты меня слегка подстрижешь…

\- Нет! - перебивает она почти возмущенно, чем крайне меня веселит, - ни за что, ты понял? Ты не будешь стричься, Франц!

\- Что, совсем?

\- Совсем! – кивает она, с очевидным наслаждением запуская пальцы в мои буйные кудри, - Как же тебе идет… - ее тон сквозит мечтательностью… - таким ты похож на пирата моей жизни…

\- А другим – нет? – двумя пальцами ухватив ее подбородок, приподнимаю, заставляя смотреть только на себя, провожу большим пальцем по губам, безжалостно стирая помаду… рефлекторно облизав губы, Герми прихватывает мой палец зубами, не слишком удачно заигрывая… щелкнув ее по носу, не ведусь, - Не пытайся сменить тему, _ma_ _petit_ , ничего не выйдет… Нам с Симоном надо идти, а ты… - поднимаюсь, бесцеремонно дергая ее следом, - идешь с нами… Пошли-пошли, иногда нужно вылезать из дома… хотя бы метров на сто…

Улицы непривычно пусты, редкие прохожие, еще более редкие автомобили. На нашем заднем дворе они и в нормальное время – редкость, а уж сейчас… Симон бодро скачет поблизости, то и дело оглядываясь на меня, бредущего вдоль дома следом… моя упрямица стоит на крыльце, подпирая стену дома, состроив гримасу страдалицы. Сделав небольшой кружок перед домом, попутно сфоткав пару соседских семей – просто для коллекции и чтоб поляроидные кассеты не застаивались, возвращаюсь назад.

\- Холл, ну сделай же лицо попроще… - стоя у нижней ступеньки, говорю я, - смотри – птички, солнышко… снег вон почти что весь стаял… скоро листочки пойдут…

\- Слякоть, грязь, сырой ветер… - продолжает она мою аналогию и еще тем же капризно-склочным тоном, - ты идешь? Симон давно уже домой просится!

Наш благовоспитанный друг смирно сидит у входной двери, то и дело поглядывая на стоящую там совсем рядом Герми, дескать – чего не открываешь-то… Взбежав по ступенькам, останавливаюсь перед ней, ладонями опираюсь на стену по обе стороны…

\- Знаешь, когда вокруг все – вот так, мне кажется… - склоняюсь так близко, что вижу себя в ее глазах, - … что мы – одни на всем белом свете… и тогда я благодарю богов, что позволили нам встретиться. С днем рождения, _ma_ _Hoix_ , на случай если ты вдруг с чего-то решила, что я – забыл… - склоняюсь еще ближе, целуя ее…

*

… обещающий быть томным вечер, стремительно перестает таковым быть, еще даже толком и не начавшись…

\- Мне не хочется ссориться, Франц…

\- Ну и не надо… - захлопнув ноут, он бросает на ходу, - в спальне буду, - вместе со своими французскими коллегами туда и направляясь.

Я не ханжа, во всяком случае, мне так хочется думать… и я тихо млею от его французского прононса, стараясь от него эту маленькую слабость скрывать… и понимаю с пятого на десятое… но все-таки их разговоры и взаимные шуточки-подколы временами заставляют даже краснеть. Франца же все это искренне развлекает, его возвращение словно открыло ему второе дыхание... впрочем, так оно и есть, должно быть по крайней мере. У каждого актера есть место, куда он может вернуться в случае чего, там, где ему будут рады, где его знают и любят просто за то, что он – такой есть. Я видела Ферна – разным и плохие, и в хорошие его дни… сейчас он, кажется, нащупал баланс и сразу же почувствовал себя увереннее…

Стараясь не мешать ему и не вызывать лишних вопросов, на которые он может не захотеть отвечать, у его коллег – не появляюсь в поле зрения камер ноута и телефонов… в отличии от племянника Франца, который забрел к нам на чай с новостями от семьи, да и завис с играми. Теперь же они с Францем вдвоем дружно валяют дурака в видео-чате… а мой ненаглядный еще и красный гондон на голову нацепил, дескать, чтобы волосы не мешались…

\- Холли, а можно кекс наверх забрать? – взбудораженный вьюнош ссыпается по лестнице, - и еще чай!

\- Можно… только это не кекс… а пудинг… - отвечаю, понимая, что уже говорю сама с собой, того уже и след простыл, как и тарелки с выпечкой и чайника. И как все в двух руках унес…

Устроившись с ногами в кресле, пытаюсь собраться с мыслями – сценарий, что затеял мой пират, не дает покоя, хотя Ферн и повторяет, что все это вообще исключительно для меня-любимой, чтобы не заскучала… Но сегодня отчего-то не пишется.

\- Что, цветочек мой аленький… - Франц неизвестно как появляется позади, - бросил тебя одну-одинёшеньку…

\- С тебя станется… - чуть повернув голову в его сторону, улыбаюсь, - заигрался в воинов-рыцарей…

\- Меня уже вышибли, - присев позади, делится он, - моего опыта недостаточно, нужна еще сноровка…

\- Просто ежедневная практика… - я смеюсь, - ты закончил со своими коллегами?

\- О, _mon_ _Dieu_! – тяжелый вздох, - когда это закончится… Столько возможностей, надежд… споров, в которых рождаются новые истины! – и с поистине-французским раскаянием, - Холли! Прости, я не то хотел…

Откинувшись назад, обнимаю его за шею, заставляя склониться к себе, - Никогда не извиняйся за страсть! – его взгляд дрейфует по известному маршруту глаза-губы-глаза, - Это – ты… какой есть… я знала, на что иду…

*

… с дикой головной болью и резонным вопросом – а что мы такое вчера пили? Резко сев в постели, тут же об этом жалею, потому что голова раскалывается, а картинка перед глазами никак не хочет принимать устойчивую форму.

\- Франц, ляг ты уже, ради бога! Ни ночью, ни днем – никакого покоя! – моя Герми не любит ранние подъемы… поздние, похоже, тоже. Осторожно повернув голову, любуюсь – волосы, разметанные по подушке, общий заспанный вид, отпечаток уголка одеяла на щеке, там куда она ночью в него утыкалась. Голова напоминает о себе резким приступом боли, прикрыв глаза, откидываюсь на подушки…

\- Где твой бес? – спрашиваю, стараясь не открывать глаза… ее ладонь ложится поверх моей, легче не становится, но так хочется думать.

\- Где и всегда… - откликается она, - с самого Будапешта… - не глядя просовываю руку под подушку, нащупывая там крошку-тролля. Мне не надо смотреть, пальцы сами вспоминают его торчком стоящие патлы… кажется, рыжего цвета, его курносый нос и широкую ухмылку… - Зачем он тебе? – ладонь Герми по-прежнему прикрывает мои смеженные веки от дневного света, и я совсем не хочу, чтобы она ее убрала.

\- Чтобы наворожил, конечно… - чуть приоткрываю глаза, ресницами наверняка касаясь ее ладошки, - у самого не получится, а он – как раз для этого…

\- И еще чтобы от меня ухажеров отгонять, - склонившись близко, почти шепчет Герми, - ведь ты для этого его мне подарил…

\- Ты Симона науськиваешь… - глухо отзываюсь я, - должен же и я как-то…

\- Подстраховаться? – Холли меня опережает, - Ну конечно, милый, а то же это у меня – очередь под окном из поклонников.

\- Герм… - перехватив, прижимаю ладонь к губам, - я ж не о том…

\- Знаю, Ферн… - она легко касается пальцами моей щеки, возвращаясь к насущному, - Как твоя многострадальная головушка?

\- Также… - прислушиваюсь к себе, - может, чайку с мёдиком?

\- Чайку ему… - ворчит больше для проформы Холли, перелезая через меня, сползая с кровати, - сперва пьет все, что горит, а потом – мучается с похмелья…

\- Холл, постой… - окликаю ее, - мёдик пусть будет тот, что Лилька презентовала…

\- Это из России, что ли? – она возвращается, - Так я его не захватила… ты хочешь непременно тот, другой – не устроит?

\- Устроит, но тот лучше всего от похмелья помогает, - головой стараюсь не шевелить, - кстати, одна баночка у нас тут была, ты привозила в прошлый раз.

\- Хорошо, поищу… - покладисто соглашается Холли, - не вставай, если совсем плохо…

Лежу, пытаясь сообразить – какое сегодня число и сколько мы уже так живем… выходит, что больше месяца… мне так хорошо, что не хочется, чтобы это все заканчивалось… Холли возвращается с двумя кружками, от которых вкусно пахнет свежезаваренным чаем.

\- Осторожно, он горячий… - предупреждает она, ставя кружки на низкий столик поблизости и устраиваясь рядом, - пусть чуть-чуть остынет… Как ты, родной?

\- Непоследователен… - невразумительно, зато честно. Холли смеется, - Это не новость, дорогой мой, это – факт… А что послужило причиной подобной самокритики?

Так и не открывая глаз, резко поворачиваюсь, о чем тут же жалею и с очевидным стоном утыкаюсь лицом в ее колени, - Не хочу… чтобы было иначе!

\- Ты про то – как все будет после? – спрашивает она, тихо и медленно водя рукой по-сквозь волосы, слабо массируя… мне кажется – от этого легче… - А вот так все и будет… как есть у нас с тобой.

\- История с географией… - бормочу я, вновь заставляя ее улыбаться… - Ладно, давай все-таки вставать, а то чай стынет… - сажусь и слышу имитированный звук затвора фотоаппарата, коим снабжены все телефонные камеры, - Ну и зачем? – Герми, все еще лежа, пожимаем плечами, отдавая мне мой же телефон… рассмотрев – что вышло, задаюсь уже неоригинальным, - Где бы найти парикмахерскую онлайн… - за что получаю чувствительный тычок от моей ненаглядной. – Ай! Для встреч есть Zoom, и Скайп, и всякое другое, почему до сих пор не придумали ничего похожего для салонов красоты…

\- Потому что голову не засунешь в компьютер?

\- Можно было бы шлем какой-нибудь придумать…

\- Ты похож... – произносит она это с почти мечтательной интонацией, отчего я поворачиваюсь к ней… оказывается, моя Герм не со мной говорит, а с моим-своим бесом…

\- Ага, только вот еще в цвет нужный перекраситься… - хмыкнув, забираю троллика у нее из рук, - … и будет просто не отличить.

\- Бес маленький и бес большой … - снизу-вверх глядя, шепчет она, не удержавшись, щелкаю ее себе для коллекции… Холли жмурится…

*

… вода и пена повсюду, мне уже кажется, что я Симона запихнула в ванну, а не своего благоверного!

\- Франц! Ну прекрати, я же вся мокрая! – сдаюсь наконец, опускаясь на влажный коврик рядом с ванной.

\- Так лезь ко мне, _ma_ _belle_ … - чарующим как ему кажется тоном соблазняет он, - и мы тут найдем, чем себя занять…

Фыркаю, глядя на это мокрое все в мыльной пене и шампуне чудовище, которое я правдами и неправдами заманила не в душ, а в ванну… зачем? А потому что мне надоело наблюдать парад разноцветных гондонов у него на голове и слушать отмазки про то, что – грязные волосы лучше держат форму, в ответ на мои просьбы их все-таки помыть. «Сама и мой» - было сказано… ну, за язык-то никто не тянул.

\- Я уже достаточно облилась и шампунем, и водой… - пытаюсь освободиться из его хватки, - можно сказать, что ванну с тобой я приняла. Давай, наклоняйся, надо это все смыть…

Кажется, он ведет себя покладисто… как-то пропускаю тот момент, когда оказываюсь перехваченной его руками поперек тела и втянутой-таки в мыльную воду… От неожиданности поднимаю визг и тучи брызг… на этот шум-гам в ванну просачивается Симон в явной надежде принять участие в общем веселье…

\- Фу! Симон! Фу! Пошел вон, бандит! – сквозь собственный срывающийся на крик голос и забившую нос и уши воду слышу окрики Франца. Затихнув в его руках, произношу намеренно вполголоса, - На Симошу кричишь… а сам? На что это похоже, Ферн…

\- Не знаю… на попытку соблазнения? – недовольно ворчит он, - А ты? Чего ты такой зев подняла… были бы не в Канаде – соседи бы полицию вызвали…

\- Это было неожиданно… - отвечаю миролюбиво, запрокинув голову, легко касаюсь его щеки ладошкой, - и я не планировала заплыв, - демонстрирую ему свой тяжелый от собравшийся воды грубой вязки джемпер.

\- Высохнет! – взбадривается он, позволяя рукам всякие вольности. Джемпер шлепается на пол с мокрым чавкающим звуком, а я лишь успеваю сама про себя порадоваться, что джинсы перед этой процедурой все-таки сняла… быть может, мой достаточно фривольный вид моего Франца и соблазнил… Он даром времени не теряет и мокрое белье – не преграда… Закинув мои руки себе на шею и неторопливо ведя вдоль них пальцами, он ладонями накрывает мою грудь, освобождает, спустив мокрые чашечки, зажимает между пальцами соски… причиняя одновременно и наслаждение, и почти боль… Непередаваемая истома заставляет терять голову… мыслей нет, меня – нет… только звенящая оболочка, сквозь которую слышу его требовательное... - Скажи, что любишь меня!

\- Люблю тебя… - эхом откликаюсь, думая лишь о том, как прекратить и продолжать… невыносимо…

Франц знает меня на уровне ощущений, как и я – его, мы предугадываем… читаем это друг в друге. Вот и сейчас, одной рукой продолжая терзать мою грудь, другую он опускает в воду… туда, где – вся я… Просто сдвинув мокрую ткань в сторону, он достигает искомого… и я со стоном откидываю голову назад, кусая губы…

\- Скажи, что хочешь меня… - снова этот требовательный, собственнический тон. Казалось бы, мне возмутиться… но я люблю быть – его собственностью, кем-то… чем он владеет безраздельно… только он.

\- Хочу… - открыв глаза, натыкаюсь на его потемневший взгляд, - всегда… 

Все. Игры кончились, как и его хваленая выдержка – чуть приподняв, он тут же и опускает меня на себя, рвано-ритмично двигаясь внутри. Нельзя сказать, что я не готова, но в некоторой степени все выходит неожиданно… Стараясь вписаться в его рваный ритм, накрываю его руки на бортиках ванны своими, переплетая пальцы… Кажется, вода уже едва теплая, а может это мы нагреваем ее своими телами… Я не вижу его лица, лишь тяжелое дыхание почти у самого уха, чувство, что в самый пик Франц зубами вцепится мне в холку – почему-то заводит еще сильнее… Придерживая меня, чтобы не соскользнула раньше времени, он замирает вместе со мной на доли секунды… и отпускает… утыкаясь мне в затылок, затихает…

\- Давай-ка вылезать из этого корыта, милый… - первой нарушаю звенящую тишину, - а то вода уже совсем не та, что должна быть… - Ферн как-то особо пристально меня рассматривает, и я тороплюсь, - сейчас мы твои кудри посушим и уложим, будешь у нас красивый…

\- А так – не красивый? – вопрошает он, резко привлекая меня к себе. Откинувшись чуть назад, прохожусь сперва оценивающим взглядом, а после и руками, придавая мокрым его волосам соответствующую форму и направление, и даже завлекалочка на лоб падает… 

\- Вот так… - удовлетворенно вздыхаю, встречая его смеющийся взгляд, - нет, все равно не скажу, чтоб не задавался больше положенного…

\- Я – великолепен, я это знал, - подводит он итог, отпуская меня, - Холли, а где полотенце… ага, спасибо… А что мне надеть, ты же все в стиралку закинула… Или это был твой тайный план? Так я могу и… - накрыв его губы ладошкой, качаю головой…

\- Достаточно, Ферн… на сегодня… - и опять этот его проникающий пристальный взгляд, от которого хочется укрыться у него же за спиной…

\- Ты – не успела, да? – выходит невнятно из-под моей ладошки, - Холл?

\- Глупости, милый… - прячу глаза и занимаю руки, лишь бы не смотрел так, - с чего это ты взял? Все просто замечательно! Чистые футболка и треники – на кровати должны быть… - выпроваживаю его из ванной, - Чайник поставь, хочу чаю с вареньем!

Вытащив пробку, чтобы вода сливалась, присаживаюсь на край – не то, чтобы не успела… просто кажется, ему сегодня было нужнее… А мне вполне достаточно его рук, его настойчивых губ… его кудрей… улыбаюсь сама себе – фетишистка…

\- Я передумал… - он уже вернулся, оказывается… и сидит теперь у моих ног, - хочу, чтобы ты этим занялась… - говоря, Франц наклоняет голову в мою сторону, - и немедля! Пошли!

\- Ну подожди… - смеюсь я, - постой же, Ферн… нужно же доубираться…

\- Успеешь! – он тянет меня в комнату, - Если они вот так высохнут – то потом всю дорогу такие будут!

\- А тебя это пугает? – с наслаждением ворошу его отросшие кудри, запустив обе руки ему в волосы.

\- В данный момент меня ты пугаешь, - с усмешкой отзывается он, - прямо-таки нездоровая тяга к моим волосам…

\- Да… и это не лечится, милый…

\- Так… - перехватив мои запястья, он выпутывает меня из своей головы, - за плойкой своей иди, женщина! Успеешь еще... – пока хожу, слышу характерный щелчок камеры телефона – будет снова чему порадоваться на его Инсте…

*

… тянет сигаретным дымом. Отложив телефон, через который на Инстраграм живьем выходил, иду на запах…

\- Ты – опять? – Холли стоит у приоткрытой двери французского окна, явно думая, что это поможет, - Ветер не в ту сторону, все в дом тянет… а ты – на сквозняке. Спасибо, что хоть оделась… - Повернув голову, она пристально смотрит, как я подхожу, вытягиваю из лежащей рядом н столике пачки сигарету и склоняюсь в ожидании – прикурить. – Что на этот раз?

\- Просто не хотела тебе мешать, - Холл поводит плечом, - в таком эфире всегда очень заметно, если отвлекаешься на кого-то рядом. А ты – отвлекаешься…

\- Это ты меня отвлекаешь… - выдыхаю дым, пытаясь острить и быть в то же время обольстительным, - причем, всегда и везде…

\- Конечно, это все моя вина… - не глядя на меня, соглашается она, - вот поэтому я и ушла… чтобы не отвлекать.

\- Так я же сразу переживаю – куда ты делась…

\- Дальше порога не уйду… - сигарета, блеснув красивой дугой, пропадает в сырой темноте, - по крайней мере в ближайшие недели…

\- А потом? – сам удивляюсь треснувшей ноте, что проскальзывает в голосе. Мы далеко не в первый раз разъедемся по разным странам, а то и континентам… но почему же сейчас все не так…

\- Потом… - она медленно вытягивает недокуренную сигарету у меня из рук, и затянувшись, отправляет ее вслед за первой, - Холодом тянет… пойдем.

\- Погоди… - дотянувшись до вешалки, накидываю ей на плечи ее плащ, прихватив свою ветровку, направляюсь к дверям, - пошли-прошвырнемся!

\- Куда? Ночь на дворе...

\- Тем более, на улицах – пусто, можно гулять в свое удовольствие… Нет, Симон! – строгим голосом перебиваю попытку того просочиться в приоткрытую дверь, - мы с тобой потом проветримся, когда вернусь.

\- Ну почему… - Герми, присев, теребит тихо поскуливающего пса, - Симоша же хочет… я не заставляю тебя терпеть, когда ты включаешь звук этого своего музыкального монстра… Да и причина для прогулки будет, если что…

\- Не хочу опять отмывать ботинки, - продолжаю его строжить, Холли фыркает совсем как позавчера ранним утром, когда я таки _вступил в партию_ , - Согласись, Симоша тут был практически ни при чем… резвее стоило за ним подбирать…

\- Язва… - подвожу итог, проигрывая в очередной раз им двоим, - а ты – баламут, мой друг, - и открыв дверь пошире, перевожу взгляд с него на нее, - Ну, что стоим-то? Гулять!

Наши шаги гулким эхом звучат на совершенно пустой улице… далеко за полночь и то, что на улице – темно, тихо и пусто, вполне в порядке вещей, даже если не учитывать особое положение и обстановку в мире. Набегавшись и исполнив все запланированное, Симон тоже степенно идет чуть впереди, то и дело оглядываясь – не потерял ли нас… Я предлагаю спрятаться и посмотреть, но Холли неодобрительно качает головой, тут же обласкивая счастливого пса.

\- Смотри – ты, я, Симон… дома, улицы… этот город, страна… вся планета… и мы – на ней одни…

\- У Маленького Принца на планете… - чутко улавливает мои умонастроения _ma_ _Hoix_ , - была Роза…

\- Капризная красавица с шипами… - прижимая ее руку к губам, вспоминаю я, - но мне она дороже всех… - Герми тихо улыбается, - она – моя…

*

… - Да, спасибо… конечно, я очень рада, что будет второй сезон, работать над этим сериалом очень интересно, спасибо сценаристу – никогда не знаешь, во что выльется сцена или дубль… - закатываю глаза, демонстрируя застывшему на пороге Францу степень моего удовольствия от разговора с прессой. ВВС официально подтвердили, что второму сезону Захвата быть и кто-то особо ретивый добыл мой номер как раз вот для подобных случаев…

\- Что там? – с остервенением вгрызаясь в яблоко, интересуется он. Качаю головой, - Да ничего… хотели от меня комментарий по поводу новости, только и всего. 

\- А почему сейчас? – все не унимается Франц, - Ты же сама говорила, что второй сезон непременно будет…

\- Официальное подтверждение от студии… - облекаю в знакомую нам обоим форму, - вот и зашевелились в сети.

\- А номер-то откуда? И почему он вообще дозвонился?

\- Боги, Франц! – отбираю у него мобильник, демонстративно выключаю, - Все! Доволен?

\- Да… пока что… - протягивает руку, - дай сюда…

\- Зачем? Чтобы ты его разобрал и выкинул? Пытаешься окончательно превратить меня в домохозяйку? – обозреваю ставший моими стараниями действительно уютным и этот наш дом, - Рано или поздно…

\- Лучше бы – никогда! – в сердцах произносит он, почти бегом вылетая из комнаты, чем повергает меня в изумление.

Переждав какое-то время, спускаюсь следом – Франц на диване с яростью терзает приставную клавиатуру планшета. Подойдя, отбираю, мельком глянув на то, что он пытается сделать и делаю сама, - Малевич?

\- Нет! – буркает он, забирая планшет назад, - это просто акция в поддержку… типа социального флэш-моба…

\- О боже… - только на это меня и хватает, сажусь с ним рядом, - все из-за того, что происходит в Штатах?

\- А что? Я не могу высказаться в защиту угнетенных?! Это же чистой воды провокация!

\- Франц! Мой милый! – стараясь его переговорить, накрываю его губы ладошкой, чтобы он заткнул свой не в меру активный фонтан, - любимый мой, когда же ты повзрослеешь!

\- Повзрослею?! – отпихнув мою руку, Франц принимается ходить по комнате, - Моя прелесть, взрослеть из нас двоих давно пора тебе! Ты прячешься в раковину и не хочешь оттуда вылезать! – нервно закурив, продолжает, - А мир – он требует к себе внимания, Холл!

\- Стоп. Остановись, пожалуйста… - вклиниваюсь в ближайшую паузу, - не проводи политический ликбез среди меня, я в этом не нуждаюсь, спасибо. Ты уже давно всем показал и рассказал, что ты обо всем этом думаешь… повторяться – дурной тон. Тем более в том, что тебя совершенно не касается.

\- Как это – не касается, я живу в этой…

\- Ты живешь в Канаде, милый… - перебиваю, по-прежнему стараясь не повышать тон, - во французской ее части, которая к Штатам даже территориально не прилегает…

\- Это не значит, что мне должно быть безразлично, как они поступают с людьми! – сделав еще круг по комнате, он присаживается передо мной, - Так нельзя… так не должно быть!

\- И ты серьезно думаешь, что выложив черный квадрат в свои соц.сети, ты исправишь положение дел? – ловлю его пасмурный взгляд, - Франц, давай на секундочку вспомним прошлый год и то, почему в итоге ты – здесь…

\- Это не имеет отношения к делу… - со вздохом поднявшись, он давит сигарету в пепельнице, - неважно, что думают обо мне – они… - жестом обрисовав окружающий мир, он заканчивает, - то, что вот тут – важно…

Подойдя сзади, обнимаю, прижимаясь так, чтобы он – почувствовал меня всю рядом…

\- Я это знаю… - говорю негромко, только для него, - ты это знаешь… не надо весь мир оповещать – не поймут… - перехватив мои руки на груди, Франц сжимает их, поднося пальцы к губам, - а если в очередной раз сменится курс и твои убеждения снова сыграют злую шутку с тобой… Не хочу, чтобы ты… не могу, когда тебе больно и ты это скрываешь…

\- _Ma_ _Hoix_ , ты обо мне знаешь то, о чем я сам предпочел бы забыть… да и все это – не повод, чтобы… - развернувшись, Франц просто смотрит на меня, - вряд ли когда-нибудь точка зрения на это изменится так кардинально…

\- То, чему мы являемся свидетелями, говорит как раз об обратном… - отвечаю, - и я прошу тебя только не озвучивать то, что думаешь…

\- Отсиживаться и пережидать в сторонке?

\- Боже! – прячу лицо в ладонях, - Я ведь не о том… Ты совсем не хочешь меня понять!

\- Я понимаю, Холл… - он не без усилия разнимает мои руки, - понимаю, что ты пытаешься меня – дурака, вразумить… И ты – права, наверное… - моя невеселая усмешка его только подхлестывает, - да и без наверное – права!

\- _Говорю то – что думаю и думаю то, что говорю_ … - напоминаю ему, и Франц тут же подхватывает, кивая, -… _совсем не одно и то же._ Я стараюсь об этом помнить, Холл… но иногда…

\- Иногда пират моей жизни бросается вперед, забывая о тех, кто остался у него за спиной…

\- Все не так просто, _ma_ _belle_ , - с кряхтением разогнув очевидно затекшие ноги, он садится прямо на пол, - ты ведь не думаешь, что все это я говорю лишь за тем, чтобы не отставать от большинства и быть в обойме, нет?

\- Так это выглядит со стороны… - пожав плечами, устраиваюсь напротив, - мне твои побудительные причины известны, но вот тому большинству, что в сети, они не интересны. Остается факт твоей озвученной позиции.

\- К сожалению, эти танцы с бубнами сейчас мне просто необходимы, особенно помня о том, что моя легкая проходка по религии вообще привела к тому… - Франц одним жестом охватывает всю нашу ситуацию в целом, - что есть сейчас… и если я – хочу вернуться туда…

\- А ты – хочешь? – реагирую моментально, - Поставим вопрос иначе – оно тебе надо? У тебя там, в этих убогих Штатах, был хоть один настоящий проект, ради которого ты… - замолчав, смотрю на него, - Франц, милый… ну не стоит оно того…

\- Вежливо отказаться от предложенной роли или получить в ответ на отработанные пробы дежурное – спасибо, вы нам не подходите… - кривовато улыбается он, - Я хочу иметь возможность ответить им – нет, Холл… Разве это плохо? – мне становится смешно, вот уже битый час мы ходим по кругу.

\- Давай я скажу это еще раз и просто перестану изображать заевшую пластинку… - поднявшись, захожу сзади, кладя руки ему на плечи, - Тебя это никак не касается – ты не гражданин той страны, ты не расист и не имеешь никакого отношения к властям… - нагнувшись, договариваю почти ему на ухо, - проще говоря – не лезь не в свое дело! - Его ладонь накрывает мою у себя на плече, пальцы крепко сжимают запястье так, что приходится отменять эффектный уход, что задумала, - Франц, пусти…

\- Не хочу… - вытянув меня из-за спины, он глядит на меня снизу-вверх, - Все пытаюсь понять – кой черт тебе звонил тот журналист и он ли это был вообще... Скажешь, тоже не мое дело?

\- Скажу, что раздосадовала тебя, - безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться, морщусь, но Ферн делает вид, что ему все равно, - и теперь ты делаешь вид, что ненавязчиво так сменил тему. Пусти, мне больно!

\- Не пущу… - качает он головой, - не сегодня-завтра вся эта байда закончится, и мы снова окажемся там, где были до всего этого… ты – в Лондоне преимущественно с Гариком, а я – где-то между Нью-Йорком и Монреалем с кем попало… 

\- Предлагаешь устроить свой локальный такой сетевой скандал?

\- Предлагаю озвучить факт... только и всего... – Франц пожимает плечами в исконно-французской манере, - Десять лет... семьи давно в курсе... как и твои богемные дружки и мои богемные подружки...

Как же мне невыносимо хочется сказать – да… _Да, давай всем обо всем расскажем_ – и уже утром увидеть нашу с ним фотографию с какой-нибудь наиглупейшей подписью типа _Сюрприз!_ и, пережив первый шквал, просто жить... Как же мне этого хочется...

\- Нет…

\- Нет? – криво улыбнувшись, он принимается несмешно шутить, - Вот так – сразу, даже не подумав? Может, напомнить тебе, что написано в нашем свидетельстве…

\- В нашем свидетельстве, мой милый, значится мадам Francois Landriault-Barbeau, - с трудом выговариваю я его полное семейное имя, - и никаких там месье Арно… 

\- Я тебя никому не отдам! Вцеплюсь и не отдам! – дернув на себя так, что я падаю ему на руки, с какой-то мрачной решимостью вдруг произносит Франц, - Ты – моя, Холл!

С тревогой вглядываюсь, пытаясь понять, наверное, причины этой его внезапности и как мы вообще от наших с ним глупостей ко всему этому перешли. Ладонью коснувшись его щеки, ловлю взгляд, чтобы быть уверенной, что он меня услышит, - Ферн… я давным-давно в твоей личной и безраздельной собственности… десять лет как… наши семьи в курсе… мои богемные дружки и твои богемные подружки – тоже… Я – твоя Холли… - помедлив, возвращаюсь к насущному, - Ты этим фактом хочешь с миром поделиться? Действительно, так необходимо?

\- Не знаю, Герм… - накрыв мою ладонь своей, он прижимается к ней щекой, - временами мне делается жутко… от того, как все у нас… от нашей жизни, - жестом остановив мое желание возразить, Франц продолжает, - Нет, не говори… у нас – все хорошо. И это так, знаю… но… - рассмеявшись сам себе, кивает, - да, вечно оно где-нибудь да вылезает…

\- Помнишь, когда-то давно… - высвободившись из его почти судорожных объятий, неминуемо дотягиваюсь до сигарет, - я говорила, чем все это для нас может закончиться…

\- Ты ошибалась, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - щелкая зажигалкой для моей сигареты, он ставит пепельницу прямо на пол между нами, - ошиблась в глобальном и в частностях тоже… Есть документы или нет – не имеет значения, мы с тобой – родные люди, семья и изменить что-либо не сможем уже даже и мы… если вдруг захотим.

\- Перемены не всегда к лучшему… - стряхивая пепел, негромко отзываюсь я, - и, определенно – всегда к лишней суете и хлопотам…

\- На то они и перемены! – раздавив окурок в пепельнице, Франц поднимается, протягивая мне руку, - Давай… что-то мы с тобой на ночь глядя – да о серьезных вещах… а оно на ночь – вредно.

\- Об том лучше – после завтрака, - перенимаю его нарочито-веселый тон, - а то и после обеда, чтоб наверняка… - встав, не отпускаю его руку, - Ты пообещай мне только думать чуточку дольше, прежде чем писать все, что ты хотел бы озвучить, туда, где это могут прочитать… пожалуйста, Ферн…

\- А фотки всякие – можно? – капельку дурачится он, - Поляроидные там или старые семейные…

\- Можно… - стараюсь не вестись на его полушутливый тон, - но тоже с оглядкой… хорошо?

\- Обещаю помнить, что – обещал… - у него выходит почти всерьез, - но не обессудь, если иногда буду забывать… нужно, чтобы ты была рядом – всегда, а то у меня такая короткая память.

\- Так… вот она – я… - шагнув, тихонько замираю рядом.

\- Это до поры… - шепчет он, целуя меня в висок, - а дальше…

\- А дальше - ты будешь где-то между Нью-Йорком и Монреалем с кем попало, а я в Лондоне, местами и временами с Гариком… - также тихо отзываюсь я, не отпуская его… - Работа, Ферн… она заслонит и на себя оттянет… ты увлечешься и…

\- И – что, _ma_ _Hoix_? – удерживая меня за подбородок, Франц заглядывает мне в глаза, - Просто закручусь в этой мишуре и забуду, так?

\- Ты передергиваешь… - мягко возражаю, высвобождаясь из его рук, - Работа – отвлекает, ты это знаешь не хуже меня. Перестаешь думать об этом постоянно… просто не хватает времени. И – оно летит быстрее, не успеваешь задуматься, уже – раз и ты где-то рядом… Мы – вместе, даже если на разных континентах, мы желаем друг другу «Спокойной ночи» и «Доброго утра», мы завтракаем вместе и пересказываем то, что случилось за день… Так живут все, Франц!

\- Да… - соглашается он, - только ты забыла приставку _виртуально_ ко всему этому. Мы прямо иллюстрация современности – цифровая семья!

\- Так… - присев на диван, сама себе удивляюсь – откуда все еще черпаю терпение, - хорошо… Ты поедешь со мной в Лондон?

\- Нет… - так же быстро и однозначно, как я пару часов назад, отвечает он, тут же оправдываясь, - то есть, если и когда дадут возможность и…

\- Но ведь мы же – семья и должны быть вместе не в дистанционном режиме, - продолжаю предаваться пустым мечтам.

\- Я не рискну сейчас менять агентов и страну и, заметь, _ma_ _petit_ , не прошу тебя этого делать…- с улыбкой я киваю, - Конечно, благородство в творчестве – твое второе имя… - наступает мой черед удерживать его, - Тогда скажи мне, драгоценный мой пират, чем же тогда все это будет отличаться от настоящей нашей жизни?

\- Мой маленький филолог, так уважающий логику, ты упустила кое-что… - Франц смотрит сверху-вниз, потом резко присаживается передо мной, - кое-что очень важное… Я люблю тебя… и люблю тебя удивлять.

\- Да нет, Ферн… я не ошиблась… - соскользнув с дивана, опускаюсь на колени с ним рядом, - Конечно, ты сделаешь это, даже просто для того, чтобы меня порадовать… - он усмехается, - или позлить, как пойдет. Но потом, мой милый, ты об этом непременно пожалеешь… Не перебивай меня! Ты – пожалеешь, пусть даже про себя и не сразу… но оно осядет внутри, это чувство, и будет ржавчиной разъедать тебя… и – нас… Я не хочу – остаться в прошлом…

\- Холли! Ну что ты говоришь! – решительно прижав меня к себе, Франц говорит сбивчиво, торопясь… словно боится не успеть сказать все, что должен… что нужно сейчас, этой долгой ночью, сказать…

\- Я так больше не могу! – жалобно прерываю, - Давай помиримся…

\- А мы разве ссорились? Я не заметил… - глядя на меня, отзывается он. Смотрю в такие близкие сейчас его глаза, – Вот и хорошо…

Не знаю, удалось ли его убедить… не знаю, стоило ли. Может, нужно было прокричать то, что так и норовит сорваться с языка – это самое «Да!» и объявить всем, наконец, свое право собственности, чтобы не смели больше…

\- Хорошо? – переспрашивает он.

\- Хорошо! – улыбаюсь, закидывая руки ему на шею, притягиваю близко, - Потому что… это я тебя – никому не отдам! Вцеплюсь и…

*

… совершенное лето, хотя и конец мая-месяца. Симон жмурится на ласковое солнце, да и мне не хочется сразу возвращаться в дом… хотя там, в теплой еще постели моя ненаглядная… Ее такое безапелляционное «Нет» сперва уязвляет и бьет по самолюбию, хочется встать в известную позу, интересуясь – а почему, собственно? Но здравый смысл, которому все-таки удается достучаться до сознания, говорит о том, что моя Герми – права. Предавать огласке факт, ставший таковым с десяток лет назад, занятие довольно бессмысленное… особенно, если помнить о том, что из себя представляет сетевая публика.

\- И что это вы тут, мальчики, застряли? – заспанная Герми это само по себе редкое удовольствие, а уж заспанная Герми, завернутая в одеяло…

\- Симон уперся… - привычно сваливаю на друга свои косяки, - уж больно на улочке хорошо… Идем к нам!

Холли с подозрением щурится на действительно теплое солнце, плотнее стягивая на себе одеяло, - Не знаю… ветерок вон прохладный… - тянет она в нерешительности, топчась на пороге не хуже Симоши, - да и по ногам тянет…

\- Ну это как раз поправимо! – неожиданно даже для самого себя, подхватываю ее на руки, вынося на крыльцо и усаживаюсь вместе с ней туда же, где сидел, Симон приветливо тявкает, пару раз для проформы дернув хвостом. Холли же с головой зарывается в одеяло.

\- Совсем с ума спрыгнул! Что ты делаешь, Ферн, нас же увидят!

\- Да некому смотреть! Рано еще... да и по домам сидят, - успокаиваю я, - а и увидят – не беда, пусть себе смотрят… и завидуют!

\- Было бы чему… - несется из кокона, разворошив который, встречаю смеющийся ее взгляд, - Сама виновата, знаю… надо было лучше чем-то полезным заняться – умыться, постель убрать, завтрак опять же…

\- Завтрак – я сам… - опережаю ее, опять вызывая улыбку, - нет, я не к тому – блинчики у тебя были отличные… еще бы ты их дожарила…

\- А кто ел и нахваливал? – выпростав руки из своего импровизированного гнезда, возражает она, - Или ты их Симоще под столом скармливал?

\- Симоша такое не ест, - смеюсь я, - ему не надо переживать за то, что будет…

\- Тебе – тоже! – она сползает с колен, неминуемо приближаясь босыми ногами к бетонному полу крыльца, - Поставь меня, где взял!

\- Холли… обиделась что ли? – она отворачивается, не давая на себя посмотреть, - Холл?

\- Отпусти, Франц… - все, шутить больше не будем. Не спорю, со вздохом поднимаясь, водворяю ее на ковер в прихожей. Поправив сползающее одеяло, удачно продемонстрировав мне – что под ним, она кивает, - Я сейчас, вы меня подождите… не двигайтесь, хорошо?

\- Холли, постой… куда ты? – она уже скрывается в недрах дома, обнимаю Симона, зарываясь в его повышенную лохматость, - Любишь ее, старик? Вот и я – очень… так _очень_ , что больно… иногда… - не договорив, поднимаю глаза на нее, непонятно как вновь возникшую на пороге. – Вот тебе, душа моя, и очередной компромат… - Не двигаясь с места продолжаю говорить, только глазами следуя за ней, - да, парень, влипли мы с тобой… по полной программе. В том наше счастье, что и она – нас, похоже, тоже _очень_ …

\- Ваше счастье… - тихонько вздыхает Холли, отложив телефон, - горе ты мое…

Фотографии она рассматривает с особым тщанием, после рукой подперев щеку, смотрит на меня.

\- Что, не похож? – она улыбается, двигая ко мне телефон, - Нет… просто вышло так… о чем ты думал?

\- О тебе… - выходит само собой, накрываю ее ладони своими, - о ком еще я могу думать, вылезая из постели сосранья – только о тебе… и о том, как скорее туда вернуться.

\- Вот если бы остановился вовремя… - не пеняет она, с улыбкой качая головой.

\- Да… надо было, - резонно и не поспоришь, - в следующий цветочно-конфетный период буду петь баллады и всячески косплеить трубадура…

\- Ты не трубадур… - тыльной стороной ладони она проводит по моей изрядной щетине – неохота бриться даже раз в неделю, - ты вылитый пират и даже уже без благородного прошлого…

\- Оно все – в прошлом, - соглашаюсь, губами так и норовя поймать ее пальцы, - принц был да весь вышел… Остался только я…

*

… сумбурно-муторный дурной сон, что приснился под утро, наворожил. Франца в постели уже нет, Симон требует внимания с каждым днем все раньше – на дворе почти что лето… Три месяца это почти вечность по нашим меркам и с каждым новым днем я ловлю себя на том, что втягиваюсь все глубже… и получаю удовольствие от самого процесса. Даже несмотря на кучу дел, что до сих пор как-то благополучно меня миновали – стирка, уборка… да, техника шагнула далеко вперед и теперь все это делать проще и быстрее… но делать все равно кому-то из нас надо. Готовку мне Франц практически не доверяет, хотя и зря… но переубеждать его – себе дороже, да и к чему… Зато за чистыми шмотками он ко мне идет.

\- Герми, что хочешь на завтрак?! – несется с кухни. Откинувшись на подушках, накручиваю локон на палец, позволяя себе помечтать, - Яичницу с колбасой!

\- Невыполнимые задачи ставишь, радость моя… - Франц появляется в поле зрения, - есть только копченая и бекон, первая не подходит, а второе ты не любишь…

\- Ну сделай просто глазунью… - повожу плечом, продолжая играться с волосами. Выгляжу соблазнительно – знаю… как знает это и Франц.

\- Ох, ты дождешься… - улыбается он, имея ввиду совсем не то… - сделаю вот тебе яйца всмятку…

\- И кому от этого будет хуже? – подаю вполне верную реплику, что заставляет его присесть рядом с кроватью. Склонив голову чуть набок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть прямо на меня, Франц облизывает губы прежде чем заговорить.

\- Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто постоянно ищет приключений на свои вторые 90?

\- Они их непременно находят… - отвечаю со всей серьезностью и, удачно выскользнув из-под него, пытаюсь дотянуться до халата на спинке кресла, но он успевает раньше… Затасканная и местами потертая рубашка вместо извечных футболок и шорты, что я днями по наивности приняла за семейники… Именно их я чувствую прежде всего… даже прежде его рук, что спеленывают меня, едва поднимаюсь с кровати. Его дыхание и его губы – следующее, что отождествляет с реальностью затуманенный его близостью мозг… и выдает запоздалое раскаяние в том, что вообще вылезла голой из постели, могла ведь и его попросить подать мне халат!

На кухне что-то шипит и Франц срывается с места, оставляя меня с тем, что есть.

\- Вот же… - с досадой вполголоса произношу я, добираясь все-таки до халата.

\- Я все слышал, Герм! Не двигайся с места, хорошо? Кофе сбежал…

\- Кофе? – появляюсь на кухне, усаживаясь на свое законное место – небольшой закуток между столом и холодильником, оттуда открывается самый живописный вид на всю панораму кухни. – Кофеварка же есть…

\- Вот потому-то я и не пущу тебя к плите, _ma_ _belle_ , - чмокнув меня в макушку, отвечает он. – Кофе надо в турке на огне варить, чтобы он был настоящим…

\- И вообще – не женское это дело… - чинно сложив руки на коленях, добавляю от себя, Франц пожимает плечами, закладывая новую порцию кофе

\- Планы на сегодня? Пробежка по магазинам или провизии еще хватит?

\- Ты же у нас кашеваришь, ты и скажи… мне нужно кое-что по мелочи, но еще вполне терпит… - он стоит над плитой, не сводя глаз с все не закипающего кофе. Тихонько подхожу сзади, обнимая, - Я так и ревновать начну…

\- Не переживай, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - перехватывая мои руки, улыбается, - я тебе еще успею надоесть… а вот кофе мы сегодня все-таки выпьем! – подхватив турку с огня в тот самый момент, когда кофе собирается сбежать, другой рукой Франц удерживает меня рядом, - Пойдем-пойдем…

Кофейный аромат кружит голову не хуже крепленного вина, ноздри непроизвольно раздуваются и слюна собирается во рту предвкушением. Его смеющийся взгляд над ма-а-а-аленькой чашечкой, по которым он разливает содержимое турки, заставляет меня спорить о бессмысленном…

\- Включил бы кофеварку, можно было бы пить кофе не из наперстков…

\- Вышла бы целая бадья бурды, - соглашается он тут же, - которую ты, радость моя, не пьешь, предпочитая всему этому чай.

\- И все равно… - пытаюсь не сдаваться, но он ловко меняет тему, - Если на сегодня нет спецзаданий, то можно я оккупирую ноут на час-полтора? Обещался быть в чате, вроде как…

\- Иди конечно… - киваю, отставляя свою едва ли наполовину опустошенную чашку в сторону. Проследив взглядом за этой пантомимой, Франц спрашивает, - Допивать будешь?

\- Бери и иди… - отзываюсь я, - посуду я, так и быть, помою сама…

\- Нынче и так – твоя очередь, Холл! – крайне довольный собой, он оставляет меня одну…

Бездумно кручу его чашку с остатками гущи на дне, лениво размышляя – как это на востоке по ней еще и гадают, это же какое воображение должно быть, чтобы в этом всем фигуры и знаки разглядеть… И так же невольно ловлю вдруг себя на чувстве дежа вю, будто эхо или что-то похожее… сон, тот что приснился почти под утро, вязкий и текучий, из которого с трудом выпутываешься, даже сознавая, что спишь. Хвала богам, подробности уже развеялись, но общее гнетущее впечатление так и не отпускает. Не люблю помнить сны…

_… серо и сыро… куда-то опаздываю, катастрофически не успеваю… везде – люди, словно вороны… почему-то преимущественно в черном… я – как цветное пятно. То ли вокзал, то ли место для собраний… проталкиваюсь сквозь толпу, с ужасом вспоминая – что так сейчас нельзя и что после этого будет… Помост, барная стойка, ты – надутый и мрачный. Словно обижен на меня… то ли из-за того, что так бессовестно опоздала, то ли – что вообще пришла. Я запыхалась и все никак не могу протолкнуть слова, чтобы сказать… чтобы объяснить тебе… но даже и подойти к тебе не могу – постамент отделен от толпы будто бы силовым полем… оно как желе, в нем вязнешь. Единственное, что могу – смотреть на тебя… толпа галдит и перекричать их нет никакой возможности. А ты поднимаешься и, отмерив мне еще один долгий свой взгляд, куда-то за стойку уходишь, растворяясь вместе с помостом и всем, что на нем… я что-то кричу тебе вслед, кажется…_

… и очень стараюсь поскорее забыть. Иногда не выходит, вот прямо как сейчас. Значит – что-то значат. Выяснено на личном опыте – хорошие сны, что снятся к хорошему, не сбываются или сбываются так, что не замечаем. А дурные – непременно принесут те неприятности, к которым приснились и хорошо, если неприятности эти будут мелкими и незначительными, просто досадными и как всегда некстати. Чашка как-то незаметно выскальзывает из рук и бьется об пол, несмотря на ковер под ногами.

\- Холл, что там у тебя? – доносится из комнаты, - Холли?

\- Просто чашка… - отвечаю, тут же добавляя громче, - ничего такого!

\- Ну как же… я же слышал – что-то упало… - продолжает вещать он, не отрываясь от монитора, - не ты, случайно?

\- Шуму было бы больше… - сама себе говорю я, ему же возвращая, - Не смешно, умник!

\- Но ты же улыбнулась! Или нет? Или – да? Холл!

\- Боги! – с досадой бормочу, собирая все-таки осколки, - Уже займись там чем-нибудь!

\- Порежешься… дай сюда! – Франц, оказавшийся почему-то за спиной, заставляет выпустить из рук уже собранные кусочки, - Есть же пылесос для этого!

\- Который тут же забьется и сломается навсегда! – сама слышу истеричные нотки и близкие слезы в голосе, - где-то я веник и совок видела… Пусти!

\- Да черт с ней – чашкой! – он подхватывает со стола оставшееся блюдце, замахиваясь, - До кучи – на счастье!

\- Нет! – успеваю перехватить его руку, - Не смей! Оставь блюдце в покое!

\- Что с тобой?

\- Ничего… - загнав собственные дурные мысли поглубже, старательно улыбаюсь, - ты – иди, Франц, тебя же там коллеги-друзья ждут. А я закончу тут сама. Не переживай, - опережаю его, - руками осколки трогать не буду, перчатки вон натяну.

\- Точно? – с подозрением переспрашивает он, уже мыслями не здесь, - Ты позови, если что, ладно?

\- Иди уже! – разворачиваю и выталкиваю его с кухни, - а то скажешь потом, что я тебя лишаю общения под предлогом домашней каторги.

\- А что, разве не так? – оглядывается он на ходу, успевая мне еще и подмигнуть.

Сбагрившись от него, обозреваю воцарившийся на кухне беспорядок – ну вот как я умудряюсь его везде устроить, а? И почему у Франца, при том, что он не сидит неподвижно, а скорее наоборот, развивает на кухне бурную деятельность как минимум пару раз на дню, беспорядок творческий, исчезающий непосредственно перед подачей блюд на стол… Загадка… Вздохнув, принимаюсь методично за уборку.

День катится себе по накатанной, у нас сейчас те – самые настоящие, будни, когда один день похож на другой и так уже на протяжении почти трех месяцев. Если первое время это было необычно по сути и содержанию – ведь даже наши совместные будни и праздники мы впихиваем либо в перерывы между съемками, либо в официальные праздничные дни, то два с половиной месяца спустя я уже плохо представляю себе, как это будет – вернуться к тому, что было. Это непременно случится и скоро… я слышу нотки нетерпения в его французской тарабарщине, это его _творческий зуд_ … Гарик всегда меня упрекает в его отсутствии. Чего ради бегать по потолку, есть работа – работай, нет – ищи и жди. У Франца процесс ожидания и поиска несколько затянулся и теперь вот он жаждет нагнать и перегнать… и вынужденный простой, когда от него самого ничего не зависит, вгоняет его в тоску, которую встречи онлайн немного разгоняют, надеюсь… Стараюсь не вслушиваться, хотя и понимаю с пятого на десятое…

\- Франц, пустишь за ноут? – заглядываю в комнату, - Или еще не закончили?

\- Закончили… - кивает он, с наслаждением потягиваясь, - Миляуш передавала привет…

\- Благодарю, при случае – передай ответный, - забрав ноут, устраиваюсь тут же в уголке дивана, набирая родителей...

\- Пойду, чай сделаю, - говорит он, проходя мимо, - будешь? – согласно киваю, дожидаясь, пока мама настроит камеру как надо…

Отрываюсь от монитора с удивлением констатируя, что уже почти два часа тут сижу, ноги и спина затекли и затылок тяжелый.

\- Милый… - зову я, не двигаясь с места, - а чай все еще актуален?

\- А как же! – отзывается он, - Только тебе, моя козочка, придется к водопою все-таки прискакать.

\- У меня ножки затекли… - подключаю жалобный голос, - никак нельзя договориться о доставке?

\- Вы, девушка, наглеете день ото дня… - сетует он, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь, - И что мне с тобой-такой делать?

\- Понять-простить и чаем напоить? – он качает головой и, подойдя, подхватывает меня на руки, - Это мы можем… и понять, и простить… и чай у нас имеется… К нему и доставим… - все это Франц говорит уже по дороге из комнаты в кухню, где и ссаживает меня за стол, накрытый к чаю.

\- _Волшебник…_ \- с той же интонацией, что и Одри Хепберн, цитирую я и Франц ловит и отбивает, - _Только не надо меня портить…_ Как там – дома, все нормально?

\- Манчестер – не Лондон, что само по себе хорошо, - докладываю текущую сводку, - и – пригород тоже в плюс. Так что, все более-менее спокойно, насколько это возможно… Близнецы в печали, Люк по делу, Гарик – за компанию… - Франц многозначительно кивает, скрываясь за гренками, которыми хрустит с особым усердием. Мне становится смешно, но я продолжаю, - Кот, о котором Люк снимался в новом фильме – _ушел_ … и вот они теперь не знают, включать эту печальную новость в фильм или так оставить… - фыркаем мы почти одновременно… Нет, кота нам искренне жаль, а вот терзания тех, кто на этом денежку делает – всегда забавны… сделаешь неверный ход и провалится фильм, в который уже вбухали не-копеечный бюджет.

\- А Гарик – из солидарности, значит? – смеется Франц, - ну-ну, однояйцевые...

\- Кошек он не очень жалует… - соглашаюсь, - вернее, ему все равно… что уж там решат – не знаю.

\- Домой звал?

\- Всегда зовет… это традиция. Но тут границы дорог между Штатами и Канадой еще не открыли…

\- Как позволят летать – уедешь? – подперев руками лицо, Франц смотрит прямо, не сводя глаз.

\- Куда?

\- Домой…

\- Я – дома, Ферн, просто территориально он расположен несколько севернее Лондона, чем хотелось бы… но – это все.

\- Тогда – пойдем, посидим в нашем полисадничке до обеда… - мгновенно обняв и притянув к себе, Франц так же быстро и отпускает, не давая разнежиться ни мне, ни себе.

\- Вот так идти собрался? – имею ввиду его шорты a la семейники и майку, - Для завершения образа тебе сигаретки не хватает и початой бутылки… будешь вылитый алкаш из подворотни…

\- Заметь, очень симпатичный алкаш, - меняя майку на вытащенную только что из бельевой корзины мятую рубашку, - Зачем ты ее сюда пхнула, она еще свежая почти… О, а вот это – на голову! – разыскав в моем хламе тряпочный ободок-резинку, он с радостью натягивает его на голову, поднимая челку с глаз, - Надо стричься… и парикмахерские уже открыли….

\- И ты собрался бежать в первую-попавшуюся? Не смей! Слышишь меня?

\- Почему в первую? Во вторую… - обняв меня сзади, Франц упирается подбородком мне в плечо, принимаясь канючить, - ну, Герми… видишь же – они в глаза лезут!

\- Тронешь – обижусь… расстроюсь… буду ночью плакать в подушку и… - мстительно добавляю, - … заставлять тебя на ней спать!

\- Мокрые подушки – это серьезно… - вздыхает он, позволяя мне повернуться, - Ладно, Будурочка моя, уговорила… буду терпеть дальше…

Гамак качается туда-сюда и я вижу моего пирата, восседающего на старом верстаке, близко-близко… Лето пришло незаметно, но в этот раз позволяет как следует себя рассмотреть, не спеша сменять даже дни календаря… или это просто кажется, что июнь в этом году какой-то необычайно длинный. Смотрю на своего пирата, курящего картинно напоказ, будто намеренно фасонящего передо мной своей сигаретой, тихо улыбнувшись, щелкаю его…

\- Отобрать надо у тебя телефон… - меланхолично замечает он, - чтоб не щелкала, где не надо…

\- Ты и сигарета – это просто необходимо зафиксировать… сам же мне потом скажешь спасибо, - отложив телефон, снова отталкиваюсь, увеличивая амплитуду раскачивания, - Знаешь, кого ты мне – такой, напоминаешь?

\- И кого же?

\- Клауса Даймлера из Водной жизни Стива Зиссу, помнишь? – Франц кажется сосредоточенным, - Ты Уильяма Дефо имеешь ввиду? – согласно киваю, он задумывается, - Спасибо, что не Уилсоном приласкала, добрая ты моя…

\- А что, тебе не нравится? По-моему, очень даже похож… - нахожу одну из фотографий рекламной сессии фильма на набережной в Италии, - ну смотри же!

\- Да, пожалуй… - глядя мимо экрана, отвечает он, придерживая гамак с обеих сторон от меня, буквально нависая надо мной, - слушай, радость моя, а почему мы с тобой никогда не…

\- Не знаю… спроси у себя – последние десять лет за эту сторону нашей жизни отвечаешь ты…

\- Ну, раз так… - он склоняется ближе с явным намереньем упасть в гамак, на меня или рядом со мной – как пойдет.

\- Эй-эй! Скорый мой, охолони-ка! – упершись ладошкой ему в грудь, становлюсь серьезной, - А если он не выдержит? – Франц с подозрением смотрит сперва на меня, потом на стропы и снова на меня…

\- Выдержит… - не слишком уверенно возражает он, - петли крепкие, крючки – тоже… да тут прыгать можно!

\- А если все-таки нет? – поймав его за подбородок, заглядываю в глаза, - Давай мы не будем испытывать гамак ни на степень натяжения, ни на нагрузки…

\- Вот ты всегда так! – не слушая меня, Ферн бухается рядом… гамак поскрипывает, но не рвется… во-всяком случае, сразу… - На корню губишь самые блестящие идеи!

\- Самые непродуманные идеи… - повернувшись, с очевидным наслаждением стаскиваю с его волос резинку, тут же разворашивая их руками. – Ведь можно как-то все иначе…

\- А я – уже придумал! – говорит он, притягивая меня к себе, - Хочу тебя поцеловать…

\- Похвальное желание… - он так близко, что я мгновенно теряю способность мыслить здраво, - а потом?

\- Потом… хочу тебя… ласкать… любить… - Ферн не просто подо мной снизу, он кажется везде… я чувствую его прикосновения, распускающие мой не слишком уже куцый хвостик… спускающиеся вдоль позвоночника сквозь тонкую ткань халата-рубашки и в то же время расстегивающие ее впереди… тянусь к нему в поцелуе, но он уходит от него, продолжая и продолжая…

\- А потом? – ухитряюсь выдохнуть, взглядом с поволокою заводя его, завороженная им.

\- Я тебя съем! – грубовато прижимая меня к себе, мгновенно откликается он. К чести гамака стоит заметить – он выдержал.

Лежу, лениво размышляя о том, что нужно бы выбраться из-под моего пирата и гамака, пойти на кухню и хотя бы овощи на салат помыть… Я – плохая жена…

\- Я плохая жена… - произношу вслух, пожалуй, в надежде, что он меня опровергнет. Но мой Ферн спит, пуская на меня слюни, и сдвинуть его сейчас, похоже, способно только нечто из ряда вон… чего, хвала богам, не предвидится… - Да… я – плохая жена…

\- Ты плохая жена, потому что бросаешь своего мужчину сразу после секса на свежем воздухе… - он не дает мне встать, противным голосом добавляя, -А поговорить?

\- Фу на тебя!

\- Что, не устраивает слово «секс»? Хорошо, пусть будет – бросаешь меня сразу же после… - он замолкает, потому что я накрываю его губы ладошкой.

\- Я уже поняла все, что ты еще собираешься сказать, милый мой оратор… - обозревая вполне очевидный полный беспорядок нашей одежды, качаю головой, - прошу тебя, вернемся в дом и там продолжим…

\- Продолжим – что? Дискуссию? – проследив за моим взглядом, он с достаточно долей бесцеремонности шире раскрывает себе обзор моих прелестей, по-прежнему удерживая меня в гамаке, - Не… тут хорошо…

\- Мне неудобно… перед соседями…

\- Они нелюбопытные… - отрезает он, продолжая раздевать меня взглядом…

\- Прекрати… Франц!

\- Я за него… - отзывается он, - заметь, я вообще ничего не делаю, было бы что прекращать!

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я… Выпусти меня!

\- Не-а!

\- Понимаю, у тебя игривое настроение… - стараюсь подобрать слова, - но уже дело к вечеру… и сейчас не такая уж и жара… - жалобно заканчиваю, - мне холодно, Ферн! - не отвечая, он моментально прижимает меня к себе…

\- Теперь тепло?

\- Жарко… - выдыхаю я, оставив спор, устраиваюсь у него на груди, - но не в этом же дело…

\- Ладно, нуделка ты моя, идем в дом! – он дожидается, пока я приведу себя в подобие порядка и выкарабкаюсь из гамака, после чего встает следом, - Только вот что… - беря меня за руку, предупреждает, - сегодня будет вот так…

\- А не заманаешься одной рукой обед и посуду? – немного насмешливо откликаюсь, не пытаясь высвободиться.

\- Не переживай за меня, _ma_ _Hoix_ , уж как-нибудь… - ухмыляется он, пропуская меня в дом, - а на всякий случай у меня есть ты!

Покорно следую за ним, про себя тихо радуясь этой внезапной вспышке романтического настроения у моего пирата. Просто сегодня вот такой день…

Я люблю, когда он – такой… легкий, скорый, открытый… что его, то – его и он никому не позволяет обо этом забыть. И я знаю, что он прекрасно управится с обедом, не отпуская меня от себя, более того – втянет меня в процесс и мы дружно приготовим, накроем на стол и поедим в уютном почти-молчании, не расцепляя рук и говоря глазами… Так было… и не раз… 

Руки моей Франц, действительно, не отпускает на протяжении всего вечера – обед, уборка, чай… После всего – почти беззвучно воркующий телевизор, он сам, уткнувшийся в планшет, и я с ноутом на коленках... печатать не слишком сподручно, а вот для вождения пальцами по сенсорной панели вполне хватает.

\- Ферн… - не дожидаюсь его ответного мычания, - тайм-аут минут на пять? – уже собираюсь встать, но его пальцы сжимаются сильнее, - С чего это вдруг?

\- Тебе все надо объяснять? – говорю так, чтобы он понял мою необходимость.

\- Пошли… - потянувшись, замечает, - я тоже схожу за компанию. Ну же…

\- Собираешься рядом стоять, пока я… - не заканчиваю, глядя на его ухмыляющуюся физиономию.

\- А что, я там что-то не видел? – пошлит он, - Да и помогу, если что, одной рукой-то не все сподручно…

\- Это не смешно! – сержусь, но больше на себя, - Подумай же обо мне, наконец!

\- Но в постели тебя это не особо заботит! – уже и он возмущается, я же туплю взор в исконно британском пуританстве, позволяя себе покраснеть, - В постели – это другое…

\- Другое-сякое… - ворчит он, поднимаясь и пытаясь стянуть с дивана и меня за собой, - Идешь?

Высвобождаюсь из его хватки не я… он сам – отпускает… и это так неожиданно, что я поднимаю на него взгляд… встречая его – тот самый, что был в моем дурацком утреннем сне, который _до обеда_! И уходит в туалет он точно так же, с надутыми на весь мир, и меня в частности, губами… и воду спускает под Брамса, дважды, делая каждый раз громче, прекрасно зная – как меня этим бесит… Теперь придется извиняться… да еще и с переподвыпертом, потому что – иначе все будет впустую. Франц сам придумал-сам обиделся, но для него сейчас все всерьез… да и эта тема мужчин обычно отчего-то задевает…

\- Музыку я выключил… - любезно сообщает он мне, возвращаясь, - путь свободен. Пойду, Симона выведу…

\- Ферн… - он оборачивается, глядя вопросительно, - ничего… потом. Иди.

Дверь хлопает достаточно громко, чтобы известить о возвращении моей капризной примадонны.

\- Милый, это ты? – подаю голос, делая вид, что так и не замечаю его настроений, - Хорошо проветрились, мальчики?

\- Просто блеск! – сварливым тоном отзывается он, - Симон погнался за белкой или кем-то там еще в сквере напротив… я попал в лужу и, надеюсь, там была только грязная вода… Симон решил, что это забавно… Мы по уши в грязи!

\- Тряпка и ведро в кладовке, дорогие… - отвечаю по-прежнему безмятежным тоном, - Франц знает – где… Симоша, пусть он тебе лапы протрет прежде чем пустит в комнату…

\- Лапы… - несется из прихожей вместе со стуком дверцы кладовки и лязгом по-видимому ведра, - да его всего купать надо!

\- Его шампунь в шкафчике под мойкой… - стараюсь сохранить спокойствие и не сорваться с места, чтобы все сделать самой. На какое-то время все стихает, кроме сопения, пыхтения, шума льющейся воды и парочки проклятий… чтобы не повестись на мало обнадеживающие звуки, включаю музыку… ту, что приготовила для своего выхода на бис. Франсис Лай… его Мужчина и Женщина… обволакивает и утаскивает с собой… двигаюсь в такт, потягивая вино из бокала, пока на одном из поворотов не натыкаюсь взглядом на подпирающего косяк Франца… Не знаю, как давно он тут… судя по глазам – достаточно.

\- Что делаешь, Герм?

\- Занимаю себя в твое отсутствие, - улыбаюсь ему чуть виновато, - ты ушел так внезапно, - продолжая медленно двигаться под музыку.

Он смотрит… не сводит глаз все то время, пока идет ко мне через комнату, пока забирает бокал с вином из рук, ставя на комод, пока подхватывает меня, легко вписываясь в мои движения и увлекает в танец, становясь ведущим.

Мы помним – когда и как смотрели этот фильм впервые вдвоем… мы любим классику… Музыка льется сквозь нас… мы – ее часть… и сцепившись взглядами, так и не можем друг от друга их отвести…

 _Браво! Видела ваш заезд… Анна…_ \- произношу вполголоса. Улыбнувшись, он едва заметно качает головой, отзываясь, - … люблю тебя…

 _Браво! Я люблю тебя. Анна_ …- киваю, продолжая цитировать героев фильма, но он снова улыбается, - Нет… Просто – я… Люблю… Тебя, _ma_ _Hoix_ , мою закостенелую лондонскую пуританку! 

\- Я из Манчестера, - возражаю ему в плечо, он смеется, расцепляя заколку у меня в волосах, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам. – _Ma_ _belle_ , сути это не меняет!

Музыка уже закончилась, а мы все плывем и плывем в медленном потоке ее эха, покачиваясь на волнах…

\- Ты Симона помыл? – возвращаюсь к насущному, - Или он так и болтается по дому с грязными лапами?

\- Я… пытался, Герм… - Франц выглядит сконфуженным, это он умеет, это у него выходит просто замечательно – ведь он при этом еще и такой милый!

\- Так… понятно… - оторвавшись от своего пирата, снимаю его руки с собственной талии, - Возьми его… вон он, за дверью скрывается и быстро в ванну! Я сейчас приду…

Водворив чистого и счастливого Симона на его кушетку, падаю в уже заботливо разобранную моим пиратом постель.

\- Уже за полночь…

\- Вот и еще один день прожили… - откликается глубокомысленно он, - Похоже, мы со съемками определились, наконец... – повернув голову, смотрит на меня, - дали зеленый свет… осенью, смотря как все сложится. - Кажется, я задерживаю дыхание, Франц смеется, прижимая меня к себе, - Ну что ты, дурочка! Я же не сейчас ехать собираюсь и даже не завтра-послезавтра!

\- Это неважно, милый, - замерев, тихо лежу в его руках, - ты об этом думаешь, ты этого ждешь… ты торопишь время.

\- Ты же все понимаешь, Холл… - откидываясь на спину, он так тяжело вздыхает, что мне делается смешно.

\- Конечно… конечно, я – все понимаю, - сажусь, вполоборота глядя, - в любом случае, я к тому времени уже улечу… скорее всего.

\- Куда это ты улетишь? – Ферн снова пытается меня сграбастать, - Никуда я тебя не отпущу! – но я не ведусь на провокации.

\- Отпустишь, мой дорогой пират, - расцепляю его руки, - сам на самолет посадишь и ручкой вслед помашешь… как всегда… А потом будешь мне широко и радостно улыбаться с монитора, взахлеб пересказывая то, что там у вас происходит…

\- Не хочу – на самолет… - и опережая меня, - и на поезд, и на машину – не хочу!

\- Не будь ребенком, Франц, - заколов волосы, чтобы не мешались, ухожу в ванную, открывая там душ, - все так живут, и мы – так живем. Эти три месяца… - возвращаюсь, садясь, - боги, уже три месяца! Они – прошли… пройдут… снова откроют дороги и полеты разрешат…

\- _Это – не навсегда_ … - вспоминает он.

\- Да… - старательно улыбаюсь, разворашивая его буйные кудри, - и – _табличку не снимай_ …

Погасив свет, слушаю – как он ворочается, вздыхает, трясет одеяло и вообще всячески старается обратить мое внимание на то, что не спит.

\- Что? – включаю лампу, поворачиваясь к нему, - Выскажись уже!

\- Как все – не хочу! – подтянув подушку выше, Франц опирается на нее спиной, - и табличку не хочу!

\- Хочешь плакат с объявлением большими буквами… - лежу, глядя перед собой, - который ровным счетом ничего не изменит.

\- Тогда – почему бы и нет? – повернувшись на бок, он подпирает голову рукой. Мне не нужно смотреть, я чувствую его взгляд, - Почему нет… - откликаюсь эхом, - наверное, потому что тогда это станет свершившимся фактом…

\- Свершившийся факт? – его в буквальном смысле подбрасывает, - Минувшие десять лет тебя в этом не убеждают?!

\- Ты не понял, Ферн… - тоже поворачиваюсь, заставляя его на себя посмотреть, - Сейчас _это_ … - охватываю пространство между нами и нас самих, - … только наше. То, что у нас есть – мы… А то, что хочешь сделать ты – превратит _это_ в всеобщее знание… Но оно не нужно всем. Оно – только для нас с тобой… понимаешь? – опустив голову, продолжаю в меру сумбурно, - Мне не хочется читать глубокомысленны рассуждения о том, чем именно тебя могла бы привлечь такая, как я, и почему именно на меня ты запал… И сравнений с твоими бывшими и вероятными тоже не хочу.

\- Да не было бы ничего такого… - бурчит он, завладевая моими руками, - кому какая разница, как и с кем я живу!

\- Поклонники всегда все знают лучше нас, и им до всего есть дело, особенно, до личного…

\- Поэтому проще играть в шпионов, чем отвечать на прямые вопросы…

\- От которых ты с успехом уворачиваешься, изящно переводя стрелки, - откликаюсь, напоминая, - совсем как в той вашей беседе с Надей два месяца назад. - Закинув руки за голову, он отмалчивается. Знаю, что он прав, знаю, что если бы мы по какой-то нелепой случайности поменялись бы вдруг ролями, то я бы себе на его месте уже давно мозг упреками вынесла, а он – просто молчит. И соглашается с моими все менее вразумительными доводами снова и снова… - Я очень сильно тебя разочаровываю, да? – тихонько спрашиваю, прильнув к нему.

\- Не говори глупости, _ma_ _Hoix_ , - его руки тут же обнимают меня, - ты меня можешь только удивить, несмотря на наши прожитые годы…

\- Я так люблю тебя…

\- Любишь? – требовательно переспрашивает он и дождавшись ответного кивка, продолжает, - Тогда едем со мной в августе на съемки…

\- Хорошо… - отзываюсь я, но Ферн будто не слышит.

\- Конечно, все это при условии, что нам разрешат и мы будем все соблюдать, что скажут… - продолжая увещевать, - небольшая съемочная группа… фильм местного производства, здесь не сбегутся на съемки фанаты с камерами, так что тебе не грозит засветиться в сетях.

\- Хорошо… - повторяю, - я поеду с тобой…

\- И вопросы о том, кто и почему ты… - оборвав себя на полуслове, Франц смотрит на меня, - Поедешь?

\- Поеду-поеду… - заглянув мне в лицо, он качает головой, - Вот чую какой-то подвох…

\- Никаких подвохов, дорогой мой, возьму и поеду…

\- Правда?

\- Правда… - стягиваю его руки, обнимающие меня, у себя на груди... договаривая уже про себя – если у самой не будет чего-то неотложного в это же время… если-если-если… - Четвертый час… давай спать, чтобы закончился уже этот день…

\- Замечательный был день… - выдыхает Франц мне в затылок, - а самое лучшее знаешь что? – улыбаюсь, хоть он и не видит, - Завтра будет – такой же?

\- Завтра – будет лучше! И послезавтра…

И еще много-много -завтра… во всяком случае, на ближайшее время… дальше – как сложится… Так или иначе, но утро начнется с сонного ворчания моего пирата о том, что Симоше давно пора обзавестись собственным ключом или… 

*

…и как быстро оно все-таки летит… даже если и кажется бесконечным. Моя Герми прибыла практически накануне своего праздника… и куда делись эти три месяца? Между тем, дни кажутся бесконечными и то количество дел, что умудряется в них упихать моя ставшая не в меру деятельной лучшая половина, временами потрясает. И все-таки – дни идут… быть может, не летят и не мелькают за работой или ее поисками, но – идут… Между ее концом марта и моим началом июля так много всего…

_\- С днем рождения,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _, на случай если ты вдруг с чего-то решила, что я – забыл… - склоняюсь ближе, целуя ее._

_\- Завтра еще не наступило… - напоминает она._

_\- Это смотря где,_ _ma_ _belle_ _, - смотрю в такие близкие ее глаза, - твой Гринвичский меридиан так не считает… - в них мелькает веселое изумление._

_\- А ты по нему время выверял никак?_

_\- Мне очень хочется, душа моя, быть в этот день самым-самым-самым первым чуть чаще, чем раз в пять-восемь лет…_

_\- По-моему, тогда ты осчастливил все цветочные лавки Будапешта… - Холли отворачивается, чтобы я не заметил, как эти воспоминания ее трогают, - но как… откуда ты тогда узнал про мой день рождения? Это же был наш первый год…_

_\- Позволь оставить это на моей совести, - улыбаюсь, - мне очень нужно было тебя поразить…_

_\- Никогда не видела столько цветов… - отзывается она._

_\- Никогда? – Герми качает головой, - ну… похоже, у меня есть все шансы снова удивить тебя…_

_\- Ты что, заказал доставку цветов?_

_\- Оставь же мне что-нибудь, женщина! – восклицаю совершенно искренне, - Моя радость, побудь немного виновницей нашего маленького торжества – всего один день!_

_\- Хорошо… - очень мило смутившись, моя Холли в миг возвращает меня в наш первый год, когда радость узнавания и осознания – что это, так созвучны…_

_\- В таком случае… - распахиваю дверь и довольный Симон в нее тут же и ныряет, - позволишь? – спрашиваю для проформы, уже подхватив ее на руки и занося в дом._

_Квартира наша и без того – небольшая, сейчас просто растворяется в благоуханном аромате уже доставленных цветов, теряясь в них… Озадаченный Симон никак не может пробиться к своей кушетке и с осторожностью обнюхивает все эти странные сооружения, на которых расставлены, разложены, наторканы и просто пристроены самые разнообразные букеты. Холли ощутимо теряет дар речи на какое-то время, что несомненно хорошо – я успеваю поставить ее, вытянуть из ближайшей ко мне вазы нечто наподобие розы и расположиться в эффектной, на мой взгляд, позе где-то поблизости от позиции «у ваших ног». Постояв, оглядывая эту импровизированную оранжерею, Холли взглядом находит меня._

_\- Сколько же ты денег на это ухнул… - практичная жена безусловно побеждает романтичную именинницу._

_\- Если я скажу, что все это стоило мне чисто символически минимальной суммы доставки – тебе будет легче?_

_\- Несомненно! – присев рядом, она забирает цветок у меня рук._

_\- Когда учился, подрабатывал доставщиком цветов… у меня остались связи… - склонившись, Холли меня целует, - Это за что?_

_\- За то, что ты – такой…_

_\- Прямо боюсь вообразить, что мне дальше перепадет, - сокрушаюсь, - за то, что я – такой. Ладно! – скоренько встаю, найдя среди всего этого безобразия букет, оформленный «под старину», - ты покопайся пока что вон в том цветочном ларце… А после – приходи ко мне за настоящим подарком… - глазами указываю на дверь спальни._

_\- Если намереваешься МакЭвоя изображать… - моя Герми всегда все понимает верно, - то поосторожнее, цветы колючие, особенно, для нежных частей тела…_

_\- Зачем мне кого-то там изображать…_

_\- Ведь я – лучше собаки… - тихо встревает она._

_\- Вот именно! Я – это я, а не какой-то там…_

_\- Джеймс МакЭвой, милый, и ты был в восторге от его работ, если мне не изменяет память, - уточняет она, выуживая из-под цветочной крышки бархатный футляр._

_\- Она тебе изменяет… - направляюсь было в другую комнату, но слышу позади тихое аханье – значит, открыла._

_\- Скажи мне, что подрабатывал еще и в ювелирном… - почти жалобно просит она. Возвращаюсь, забирая футляр с убором у нее из рук, - Нет,_ _ma_ _Hoix_ _, тут все по-честному… - помогаю с застежкой, заходя сзади, - сказочно прекрасно, как я и думал… - вместе с ней глядя в зеркало, - ты его украшаешь._

_\- Ты совершенно сумасшедший, знаешь… - она ловит мой взгляд в зеркале._

_\- Да, и это целиком твоя вина, душа моя, - закрываю ей обзор ладонью, - не смотри… - перехватив мою руку, Герми разворачивается, глядя в глаза, - Только в отражениях…_

… чего могло бы и не быть вовсе. Стоит поблагодарить богов, пожалуй, за возможность прожить и эту жизнь, и прожить так, будто никакой другой нет и не было никогда. Положа руку на сердце – эти три месяца… я уже не знаю, хочу ли возвращения к тому, что было. В словах и разумных доводах моей Герм, несомненно, есть зерно истины и говорит она правильно и понятно. Но… разглядывая ту нашу с отцом фотографию, ловлю себя на острой зависти к нему… мне хочется быть на его месте, и чтобы что-то мелкое у ног… непременно светленькое – в маму и с такими же ямочками… Честное слово, если бы вдруг Холли сказала бы мне… никакого другого подарка на день рождения я бы не пожелал…

\- Вот ты где… - слышу сквозь оглушительные в такое время перепевы каких-то ночных птиц, - я тебя потеряла…

\- Ну вот – нашла… - отзываюсь на ее голос в темноту, - иди сюда… - наугад протягиваю руку, какие-то мгновения спустя ее маленькая ручка находит мою и Холли возникает рядом.

\- Что это ты тут, полуночник мой, засиделся? Сыростью тянет… - она накидывает мне на плечи ветровку, что похоже, захватила с собой, - идем в дом.

\- Посидишь со мной? – в полумраке ночи вижу только размытый ее силуэт, - До рассвета еще далеко, родной… - ее руки опутывают меня, - пойдем домой… если хочешь – проговорим всю ночь и выйдем на рассвете… хочешь?

\- Хочу… _жить в твоем сердце, умереть на твоих руках и быть похороненным в глубине твоих глаз…_

\- А еще ты, конечно, хочешь пойти со мной в дом… - продолжает мою аналогию она, - Симоша там заскучал… идем! – позволяю утянуть себя за собой. – Посиди, я сейчас… - Холли скрывается в кухне, а я почему-то послушно падаю в ближайшее кресло. Эта ночь – накануне… предвкушение ощущается во всем, в каждом слове, взгляде, улыбках… словно мы оба знаем один и тот же секрет, но вслух сказать об этом еще не пришло время.

\- Я все боялась, что ничего не выйдет…

\- В смысле? – спрашиваю, не оборачиваясь, безошибочно нахожу ее позади и вытягиваю из-за кресла, - Не выйдет что?

\- Прожить этот день еще раз… - по-видимому, вид у меня слегка обалдевший, потому что Герми смеется, - дважды, я хотела сказать… и поменявшись ролями. Квартирой, битком набитой цветами, тебя не удивишь…

\- Я сам так могу… - встреваю я, глядя на нее, терпеливо пережидающую мой маленький демарш, - но ты можешь попробовать… Все – молчу…

\- Хорошо… Цветы не стоят на повестке дня… - ловко вывернувшись из моих рук, Холли отходит к полкам, - но мне, как и тебе, хочется… - не облекая дальнейшее в слова, она опускается передо мной, в руки мне вложив что-то вроде книги большого формата, - удивить и порадовать тебя, пожалуй… именно в этот день, милый мой, и непременно первой…

Фотографии… не мои поляроидные, а самые что ни на есть – настоящие. Альбом с фотографиями – нашими фотографиями разных лет держу в руках. Многие узнаю, особенно из относительно недавних, но есть и те, о которых, кажется и помнить забыл – ночь в одном из клубов Будапешта… случайно пойманные мы в каком-то холле отеля… тот самый кинофестиваль в Торонто…

\- Душа моя… откуда? – потрясенно листаю страницу за страницей. Подперев лицо рукой, моя ненаглядная чуть улыбается, - Позволь мне оставить это на моей совести… - поводит плечом. - Немного старомодно, наверное… мне хотелось подарить тебе – нас, наши воспоминания… то, что остается, а не цифровой след где-то в недрах сети…

\- Иди ко мне! - не зная, что еще сказать и как в слова облечь то, чем полон, с благодарностью зарываюсь в ее волосы, обнимая.

\- Светает… - тихо вздыхает она, - с днем рождения тебя, милый мой пират, - окинув меня еще одним полным невысказанного взглядом, Герми встает, - посиди еще, если хочешь… полистай. А после – приходи ко мне… 

Глядя ей вслед, почти машинально листаю альбом – наша жизнь… Торонто и Будапешт… Париж, Рим и Лондон… Монреаль, Нью-Йорк, Манчестер… Ниагарский водопад и _башня из слоновой кости_ \- много страниц в альбоме уже не пусты и впереди еще достаточно тех, что нужно заполнить. Это – мы, наши будни и праздники, и просто случайно выхваченные из жизни дни, которые хочется помнить.


End file.
